


Счастье по дешёвке

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), HelenRad



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Свобода, любовь, надежда, будущее, мечты — можно ли вернуть всё это? Можно, если правильно вложиться.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Счастье по дешёвке

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси: [Давай найдём новую звезду](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769740)
> 
> В тексте присутствует вольное обращение с прямыми цитатами.

Барти любил ночь. Ему не надо было смотреть в окно, чтобы увидеть звёзды, достаточно было просто закрыть глаза. В школе он увлекался астрономией и теперь с лёгкостью мог представить себе любой фрагмент звёздной карты, но чаще всего это было созвездие Льва. Точнее, его альфа — Регулус, последняя из звёзд первой величины. И одна из ярчайших звёзд на ночном небе. Регулусом он мог любоваться долго, иногда до утра.

В свои тридцать два года Барти потерял абсолютно всё, что у него было: свободу, любовь, надежду, будущее, мечты, веру. Обо всём этом у него остались только воспоминания, которые не приносили ничего, кроме боли. Разумеется, он мог от них избавиться, но он хотел помнить. Всё. Каждую свою ошибку, каждый промах, каждое преступление — всё, чем он старательно мостил дорогу в ад.

И только ночью он мог позволить себе ворошить воспоминания, потому что боль помогала ему держаться на плаву в том океане безумия, где каждое утро начиналось одинаково:

— _Империо_! 

Наверное, только Регулус мог оценить иронию судьбы, если бы увидел, как бывший глава Департамента по магическому законодательству начинает своё утро с Непростительного проклятья, которое направляет против своего наследника. Только Регулус мог посмеяться над таким, но он был слегка сумасшедшим, как и все Блэки. Теперь Барти смеётся в одиночестве, и этот горький смех Бартемиус Крауч — старший расценивает как ещё один признак сумасшествия. Возможно, он не так уж и далёк от истины. А возможно, ошибается.

Барти научился защищаться от Империуса, только вот ценность этого была не больше, чем у фантика пусть и самой любимой конфеты в гоблинском банке. Какой смысл в контроле над собственной волей, если твоя главная битва проиграна, любовь сгинула в неизвестности, а твоим тюремщиком стал твой отец?! Труднее всего оказалось смириться именно с предательством отца, ненависть к которому и заставляла жить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы осквернить его могилу.

Единственной союзницей Барти была домовуха Винки, которая ухитрялась находить для него целебные зелья и всегда приносила что-нибудь вкусное, пытаясь его порадовать. Но она не могла помочь бежать из этой тюрьмы, потому что ни один домовой эльф не может нарушить прямой приказ своего хозяина. Ни при каких условиях, даже если называет его сына «любимым хозяином».

Это утро было похоже на все прочие, кроме разве что одной мелочи — на какой-то миг Барти ощутил отголосок боли в Тёмной метке. Почти такой, как в те далёкие годы, когда Тёмный Лорд созывал своих подданных. Барти закатал рукав, уставившись на предплечье, где напоминание о его славном прошлом оставило самый заметный след. Ему даже показалось, что Тёмная метка стала чернее, а змея слегка шевельнула хвостом, но он слишком боялся ошибиться, чтобы в это поверить.

— Винки!

Барти позвал домовуху громким шёпотом, но с тем же успехом мог и крикнуть — она всегда появлялась спустя пару мгновений без единого звука.

— Любимый хозяин звал Винки?

— Звал! — Барти протянул ей отмеченную руку. — Ты что-то чувствуешь?

Крохотная домовуха низко склонилась над его предплечьем. Ноздри её не самого большого носа раздулись, а сама она словно начала задыхаться:

— Да, — прохрипела она. — Это магия зова.

— Что?! — у Барти перехватило дыханье. — Ты не ошибаешься?

— Нет, Винки чувствует, Винки знает.

— Ты можешь перенести меня туда?!

— Нет, Винки не может. Винки должна охранять хозяина.

Проклятье! А если попробовать иначе?

— А перенестись на зов сама ты можешь?

Глаза домовухи на несколько мгновений потеряли осмысленность, а потом она решительно кивнула:

— Винки может.

— Тогда так и сделай! Расскажи обо мне. О том, как я мечтаю вернуться к Тёмному Лорду, о том, что я прощу его помощи, и о том, что я готов отдать за него свою никчёмную жизнь!

— Любимый хозяин не должен так говорить!

— Винки, сделай так! Прошу! Иначе мне не вырваться отсюда, и я сдохну здесь от тоски. Повелителю не нужна моя жизнь, это такая фигура речи, красивый образ, часть клятвы для своих! 

Барти очень старался быть убедительным, потому что на кону и правда стояла его жизнь. Если бы только бестолковая домовуха смогла всё сделать правильно... если бы только...

— Но Тёмный Лорд точно не станет забирать жизнь любимого хозяина?

— Могу поклясться. Винки, пожалуйста! Ты моя последняя надежда.

— Хорошо. Винки поможет любимому хозяину.

Барти смотрел на то место, где только что стояла домовуха, и не мог поверить своей удаче. Неужели ещё не всё потеряно? Неужели это тот самый шанс? Он не находил себе места, беспрестанно поглядывая на часы. Почему так долго? У Винки не получилось найти Повелителя? Лорд ей не поверил? Или всё-таки она решила не нарушать приказ хозяина, которому слова Барти сильно противоречили?

Он бродил по комнате, натыкаясь на вещи, и ему казалось, что старинные часы остановились — и тикает что-то другое. Например, маггловская бомба с часовым механизмом. Именно такой бомбой он себя и ощущал последние три четверти часа. Наверное, сейчас он смог бы и без палочки разнести стену, если бы получилось сосредоточиться.

— Винки всё сделала.

— Всё?!

— Да! — она с гордостью взглянула на Барти, достав из складок своего одеяния сложенный кусочек пергамента. — Тёмный Лорд попросил передать это любимому хозяину.

От избытка чувств Барти подхватил небольшую домовуху на руки и стиснул в объятьях.

— Ты самая лучшая, Винки.

— Винки любит любимого хозяина. Винки сделает для него всё!

Письмо Лорда жгло ладонь, и Барти показалось, что он близок к истерике.

— Тогда оставь меня... сейчас же!

Винки словно растаяла в воздухе, и Барти насколько раз выдохнул, прежде чем развернуть пергамент. У него дрожали руки, а сердце грозило пробить грудную клетку, заполошно стуча о рёбра.

« _Барти, твой домовой эльф рассказал мне о твоём бедственном положении. К сожалению, я не смогу тебе помочь выбраться, потому что сам сейчас очень уязвим. Однако я буду рад, если тебе удастся сбежать и присоединиться ко мне. Удобнее всего это будет сделать в понедельник, 22 августа на финальной игре чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Тебе надо лишь попасть туда и смешаться с толпой, а потом твой эльф доставит тебя в моё укрытие, местоположение которого я не могу доверить бумаге._  
_Лорд Волдеморт_  
_P_ _._ _S_ _: Ты очень нужен мне, Барти_ ».

Легкое головокружение сменилось эйфорией. Лорд нуждается в нём! Лорд подсказывает путь к бегству! У Лорда есть план! Всё это звучало даже лучше, чем Барти представлял в своих самых смелых мечтах. Это ли не настоящее чудо?! Оставалось лишь убедить ублюдка Крауча-старшего позволить Барти увидеть этот чёртов матч.

Письмо легко занялось огнём, стоило поднести его к пламени свечи. Для надёжности Барти растёр пепел в ладонях и стряхнул остатки на пол.

— Винки, прибери здесь!

— Конечно, любимый хозяин.

Через мгновение от письма не осталось и следа, и Барти овладело мрачное предвкушение.

— Как он, Винки?

Пояснять, кто «он», не потребовалось. Домовуха печально вздохнула и, качнув ушами, прошептала:

— Это не человек!

— Разумеется, Винки! Это Тёмный Лорд. Он сказал тебе о моём побеге?

— Он спросил, могу ли я доставить любимого хозяина в тот старый дом, и я ответила, что смогу, только если буду свободна.

А вот это было уже огромной проблемой. Разорвать связь с домовиком мог только его хозяин.

— А что сказал он?

Винки зажмурилась и едва слышно выдохнула:

— Он сказал, что об этом позаботится мой любимый хозяин.

Черт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Как Барти мог позаботиться о свободе Винки, если сам был несвободен, лишён палочки и нуждался в помощи? С другой стороны, не стал бы Тёмный Лорд давать невыполнимых заданий. Выход точно имелся, но его надо было отыскать. Обращаться к Повелителю за подсказкой Барти считал немыслимым, но, как назло, не мог придумать ничего стоящего. Как можно было освободить эльфа, не будучи его хозяином?! Да и попасть на чемпионат — задача почти невыполнимая. Почти. Лазейка-то была.

Барти представил, как станет об этом просить, притворившись тем-самым-сыном из фантазий своего отца, которым не суждено стать явью, и его замутило. Правда, без освобождения Винки это было совершенно лишним, а стало быть, не стоило и переживать. Барти бродил по комнате, натыкаясь на вещи, и пытался понять, что может вынудить отца дать свободу эльфу. Вывод был крайне неутешительным: Винки должна была для этого сотворить что-то ужасное, пойти против своей природы.

Откуда на пути взялся шкаф, Барти так и не понял, но ударившись плечом о его угол, застыл от озарения. А что ему мешает объединить эти задачи?! Собственный побег и свободу Винки? Да, в общем-то, ничего не мешает. А если при этом ещё замутить небольшой переполох... и у Винки окажется чья-то палочка... Внезапный план начал обрастать деталями, и Барти вдруг снова ощутил себя живым. Он именно так всё и сделает, и Лорд будет доволен. Ну, конечно же! Именно это Повелитель и имел в виду, когда писал: «Тебе надо лишь попасть туда и смешаться с толпой, а потом твой эльф доставит тебя в моё укрытие». Вот оно! Именно так! Всё-таки Тёмный Лорд — гений!

Всю ночь Барти обдумывал план побега, оттачивая его до совершенства. У него вдруг появилось место, куда бежать, и он на разные лады повторял: «Ты очень нужен мне, Барти... очень нужен... Барти... ты нужен мне...» Он чувствовал себя способным свернуть горы, и ему больше ничего не стоило разыграть небольшое представление для одного зрителя. В конце концов, эта такая мелочь.

Утро началось как обычно:

— _Империо_!

Старший Крауч даже не торопился спрятать палочку, с лёгкой тревогой вглядываясь в Барти, которого считал спящим. Ничего нового, правда? Как же сильно Барти его ненавидел! Он сонно улыбнулся и, не открывая глаз, прошептал:

— Папочка...

— Что ты сказал? — Крауч-старший выглядел растерянным.

— Доброе утро, отец, — Барти сел в кровати и потянулся, стараясь сделать взгляд как можно невинней и простодушней. — Мне снился чудесный сон... я летал... ветер, запах скошенной травы, слепящее солнце... Всё-таки только полёт даёт чувство настоящей свободы!

— Ты желаешь об этом поговорить? — Крауч уже взял себя в руки и теперь иронично улыбался.

— Если вам это будет интересно, отец.

— Ты наконец-то открыл для себя радость послушания?

— Только не говорите мне, что я расстроил вас накануне неподобающим поведением. Мне очень стыдно, хоть я ничего не помню. Надо же, — Барти смущённо улыбнулся и стиснул пальцами виски, — я не помню, что было вчера.

— Вот как, — голос старшего Крауча был холоднее льда. — А что было накануне, ты помнишь?

— Конечно, отец. Мы с вами ходили к Фортескью и ели мороженое. Ежевичное с шоколадом. 

Барти мечтательно прикрыл глаза, а потом замер и с ужасом взглянул на отца. Обычно он не позволял себе слёз, но для его представления они были очень нужны. Дождавшись момента, когда по щеке побежит солёная капля, Барти всхлипнул:

— Это была годовщина смерти мамы... о-о... вы всё ещё скучаете по ней, а я... простите меня, отец...

Барти соскочил с кровати и легко опустился на колени перед этим ублюдком. Когда-нибудь он стиснет руки на его горле и будет смотреть, как тот подыхает, но сейчас он просто понуро опустил голову, стараясь не вздрогнуть, когда сухая ладонь коснулась лба.

— Ну, будет тебе, сын. Её мне не заменит никто, даже ты... особенно ты...

— Я знаю, — Барти ещё ниже склонил голову, разглядывая затейливый рисунок ковра. — Простите меня, отец, что я — не она. 

— Будет тебе, — Крауч коснулся волос Барти, будто боялся обжечься, и немедленно отдёрнул руку. — Я пришёл сказать, что собираюсь уехать на несколько дней. Британия принимает у себя чемпионат мира по квиддичу, а я один из организаторов.

— Вы лучший организатор, отец, — Барти по-прежнему смотрел на пол, чтобы скрыть волнение. — Я буду скучать.

Заклятье Империус хоть и обладало огромное известностью, всё ещё оставалось не до конца изученным, потому что получить разрешение на работу с ним было даже сложнее, чем отыскать добровольца для эксперимента. За последние годы Барти узнал об этом заклятье то, чего не было ни в одном из старинных гримуаров, научился противостоять его разрушительной силе и убедился, что тот, кому хватает наглости и сил для его использования, всегда считает жертву едва ли не идиотом. Во всяком случае, с лёгкостью верит, что Империус превращает жертву в то, во что ему хочется. Ну-ну. Пауза затянулась, но это был скорее добрый знак: Крауч-старший не спешил отказать и думал... думал... думал... 

Барти боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, стараясь забыть и о заболевших коленях, и о чужой ладони на своём затылке. Представлять, как всё это выглядит со стороны, было противно, и счёт к старшему Краучу рос как на дрожжах.

— У меня есть идея получше.

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, отец. Потому что это ваша идея.

— Да, моя. Я могу взять тебя с собой на финальный матч, если ты пообещаешь мне, что тебя там никто не увидит.

— Вы так добры, отец! Клянусь, что меня там никто не увидит, даже вы.

Барти молитвенно сложил ладони, позволяя старшему Краучу убедиться, что лента магической клятвы на месте. Тот довольно хмыкнул.

— Ты отправишься на чемпионат под мантией-невидимкой, а Винки за тобой присмотрит, — Барти не дёрнулся, когда его погладили по голове, и потому услышал тихое: — Как жаль, что ты не всегда такой...

Даже кипящая в душе ненависть не смогла убить ликование Барти. У него получилось! Через каких-то три дня он будет свободен, и тогда всё будет по-другому. Он покажет Лорду, что такое настоящая верность и преданность. Потому что он нужен ему. Нужен именно таким, каков он есть. Потому что Лорд ценит Барти. Потому что верит ему. Иначе зачем бы Повелителю понадобилось придумывать, как вытащить его из этого ада?

Барти умел ждать. Наверное, никто в мире не был столь же терпелив, как он, когда до цели осталось всего ничего. Но кто бы знал, чего стоило ему это спокойствие, эта покорность и доброжелательность!

— Примерь вот это, сын, — старший Крауч протянул Барти какой-то свёрток.

— Что это?

— Мантия-невидимка. Позаимствовал в Отделе Тайн.

Крауч явно очень гордился собой, и Барти подыграл ему, послушно примерив мантию и сняв её по первому приказу. Он не слушал, что тот приказывал Винки, потому что точно знал, что будет дальше. Барти уже сделал первый шаг к свободе, и теперь ничто не могло его удержать.

Матч должен был вот-вот начаться. Барти уже успел объяснить Винки, что ей предстоит сделать, и теперь, как мог, успокаивал её. Домовуха оказалась на удивление трепетной и до жути боялась обрести свободу. Пришлось поклясться, что Барти её тут же присвоит, но даже это не давало ей уверенности.

Наверное, древние боги как-то особо благоволили Барти, потому что его соседом оказался не кто иной, как Гарри Поттер, усевшийся прямо перед ним рядом ниже. Мало того, палочка чудом выжившего мальчика была засунута в задний карман джинсов так, что вытащить её не составило особого труда. Остальное было делом техники — дождаться конца матча, бросить в воздух Тёмную метку, вызвав переполох, а потом вручить Винки палочку и досмотреть представление из кустов, укрывшись лучшей мантией-невидимкой Отдела Тайн.

— Сегодня вечером Винки повела себя так, как я считаю недопустимым, — холодно процедил старший Крауч, достаточно взбешённый, чтобы рассуждать здраво. — Я велел ей оставаться в палатке, пока буду разбираться с неприятностями. Винки ослушалась меня. Это значит, что она получит одежду.

— Нет! — истошно взвыла Винки, падая ниц. — Нет, хозяин! Не надо одежда, не надо одежда!

— Мне не нужен домовой эльф, не исполняющий моих распоряжений, — продолжил тот, кого Барти больше никогда не собирался называть отцом. — Я не нуждаюсь в слуге, который забывает о своем долге и не дорожит репутацией хозяина.

Вот и славно! Винки продолжила рыдать, даже когда все ушли, и Барти пришлось взять её на руки, чтобы спрятать под мантией-невидимкой.

— Любимый хозяин не бросил Винки... любимый хозяин, — всхлипывала она, успокаиваясь.

— Т-ш-ш! — Барти прижал маленькую домовуху к себе, как ребёнка, и, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, произнёс ритуальные фразы привязки эльфа к хозяину. — А теперь доставь меня к Тёмному Лорду.

— Винки рада служить любимому хозяину!

Перемещение было мгновенным и ничуть не походило на привычную аппарацию. Они оказались на гравийной дорожке, ведущей к большому, но обветшалому дому, где, похоже, скрывался Тёмный Лорд. Сердце Барти замерло от предвкушения самого счастливого события в жизни.

— Веди меня, Винки. Я должен немедленно предстать перед Повелителем.

— Чтобы ему служить?

— Именно.

Домашние эльфы мыслили немного примитивно, но суть вещей всегда понимали правильно.

Барти слишком часто представлял эту встречу с Повелителем, и в его мечтах она всегда была чем-то грандиозным. Без фейерверков, конечно, но в целом... Поэтому он слегка опешил, неверяще уставившись на кресло, где расположилось нечто, даже отдалённо не напоминавшее Тёмного Лорда: крохотное тело, несуразно большая лишённая волос голова с уродливым лицом и какие-то детские ручонки, сжимающие палочку. Винки и та выглядела краше. Наверное, это какое-то страшное проклятье, от которого очень сложно избавиться, и наверняка в этом нужна помощь!.. Барти вовремя вспомнил о ментальном даре Повелителя и очистил сознание от неуместных и крамольных мыслей, склоняясь в глубоком поклоне:

— Мой Лорд, рад служить вам.

Ответом ему стала гнетущая тишина, и когда Барти уже был готов проклясть себя за неподобающие мысли, Повелитель разразился смехом.

— Ты понял, Хвост, как надо? — голос Повелителя был слишком высоким, слишком громким, а эхо от него пронеслось по полупустому дому рокотом далёкой грозы. — Вот что значит кровь! Ты молодец, Барти. И даже почти не опоздал. Вижу, ты нашёл способ выбраться из своей тюрьмы.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— А что твой отец?

— Меня это не интересует.

— Напрасно. Видишь ли, меня совершенно не заботит дурная слава этого дома, но здесь очень холодно, и гуляют такие сквозняки...

— Да, сквозняки... я уже трижды простывал...

— Помолчи, Хвост!

Лорд недовольно одёрнул своего единственного слугу, в котором Барти с удивлением узнал Петтигрю — одного из друзей брата Регулуса. Кажется, те ещё называли себя «мародёрами» или типа того. Но как этот придурок попал сюда? Вся их компания вступила в Орден Феникса, это Барти знал точно, потому что изучал врагов, когда пропал Регулус, хотя бы для того, чтобы отомстить. Но ведь Лорд не мог ошибаться?..

— Барти, на тебя у меня особые планы, — улыбка на лице Повелителя смотрелась дико. — Это будет твоя звёздная роль.

— Я бесконечно счастлив служить вам, мой Лорд.

Барти и в самом деле был счастлив. Оказаться рядом, когда Повелитель столь уязвим — это ли не признак высшего доверия? Где Малфой? Кребб? Гойл? Снейп? Где все те, кто гордо называли себя «вассалами» и не сделали ничего, чтобы помочь? Им-то что помешало?!

— Я принимаю твою службу, Барти. Кроме тебя никто не справится с этим щекотливым и очень опасным делом.

— Я сделаю всё!

Лорд задумчиво коснулся палочкой своего безгубого рта.

— Конечно же, ты сделаешь всё, Барти, но мне нужно, чтобы при этом ты оставался в относительной безопасности и мог сохранить своё инкогнито.

— У меня есть мантия-невидимка!

— Очень хорошо, но этого мало. Я узнал, что в этом году Защите от Тёмных Искусств в Хогвартсе будет учить Грюм. Мне нужно, чтобы ты его заменил.

— На какое время?

— На целый учебный год. Кроме тебя никто не сможет этого сделать.

Барти вовсе не был уверен, что справится, но возражать Повелителю не спешил. Возможно, он что-то не так понял.

— Мой Лорд, вы хотите, чтобы я под видом аврора Грюма поехал в Хогвартс и стал там профессором?

— Именно! Ты же видишь, что со мной стало?

Барти кивнул, плохо понимая, как связано его поручение с проклятьем Повелителя. Он мог лишь надеяться на разъяснения. И Тёмный Лорд не обманул ожиданий:

— Меня поразило проклятье, из-за которого я был вынужден скитаться бесплотным духом в лесах Албании. Хвост сумел отыскать меня там и даже поместить в это подобие тела, но чтобы вернуться по-настоящему, необходимо провести один ритуал. Я помню его детали, знаю ход...

— Я проведу его, мой Лорд!

— Не спеши. Ты добудешь мне самый главный компонент этого ритуала.

— В Хогвартсе?

— Именно там, мой мальчик. Ты сделаешь это под носом у Дамблдора, и с тебя начнётся новая эпоха нашей истории. Ты станешь героем, Барти. Тебе посвятят главу в «Истории магии», и никто больше не посмеет посягнуть на твою свободу. Мы вместе с тобой придём к победе.

Никогда прежде Повелитель не поручал Барти ничего подобного и никогда прежде не обещал ему так много.

— Мой Лорд!..

У Барти не находилось слов, чтобы выразить свой восторг, но Повелителю, похоже, этого было мало.

— Но сначала мы покараем врагов и начнём с твоего отца. Он зашёл слишком далеко.

— Да, мой Лорд!

В общем-то, остальные награды не интересовали Барти. Долгие годы он мечтал о расплате, и Повелитель даёт ему именно это! И кто посмеет усомниться в его гении? Правда, у Барти была ещё одна мечта, о которой он не спешил говорить. Желание отыскать убийцу Регулуса стало его навязчивой идеей, наваждением, тем, что мешало жить. Но не всё сразу — надо же с чего-то начинать? И Крауч-старший был отличной мишенью.

— Мы его не убьём, — усмехнулся Повелитель. — Вернее, мы убьём его не сразу. Сначала он заплатит за твоё заточение. Своим. И я покажу ему, что умею накладывать Империус ничуть не хуже. Мы с Хвостом и Нагини поселимся у него в доме, расплачиваясь за гостеприимство Непростительными. Как думаешь, неплохой обмен?

— Лучший! — просиял Барти. — К тому же у него точно есть запас Оборотного зелья, чтобы я смог достоверно сыграть Грюма. А ещё у него есть один сундучок...

Барти с содроганием вспомнил артефакт из Отдела Тайн, которым Крауч-старший пользовался, желая спрятать непутёвого сына от посторонних глаз или наказать. Ублюдок!

— Вот видишь, Барти, как всё удачно складывается? И в образе Грюма ты всегда сможешь навестить своего старого коллегу, не вызывая подозрений.

— Отличный план, мой Лорд!

— Тогда не будем медлить.

Барти не ожидал, что всё окажется настолько просто. Вдвоём с Хвостом они обездвижили старшего Крауча и, поймав его полный ужаса взгляд, Барти с огромным удовольствием вернул долг:

— _Империо_!

Лорда с почестями разместили в хозяйской спальне, где от пылающего в камине огня было теперь даже жарко. Огромная змея устроилась на коврике, как кошка, и Барти на мгновение даже пожалел, что не может остаться здесь же, в этой прекрасной компании, но он быстро взял себя в руки и отвёл старшего Крауча в ту самую комнату, что долгие годы была настоящей тюремной камерой.

— Счастливо оставаться, папочка! — с издёвкой усмехнулся он и положил на видное место Библию, которую когда-то сам должен был читать на ночь, чтобы раскаяться. — Приятного чтения.

После такого справиться с Грюмом оказалось парой пустяков. Барти приложил Империусом и этого старого идиота, заставляя не только залезть в зачарованный сундук, но и выпить изрядную дозу Веритассерума, после чего с пристрастием допросил. После долгого заточения Барти чувствовал себя почти что всемогущим и даже находил в себе черты некого ангела мести из старинной легенды. 

Барти никуда не торопился. Он тщательно обыскал жилище старого аврора и, собирая вещи для долгого путешествия в Хогвартс, радовался привычкам этого параноика. Взять хотя бы его замкнутость или питьё только из своей фляжки. Подменить кого-то другого было бы очень непросто, а тут... и ведь его даже никто не хватится! Изнанка одиночества всё-таки не обладала привлекательностью, даже для того, кто привык быть один. А Тёмный Лорд предусмотрел и такие мелочи.

Барти не стал дожидаться первого сентября для поездки в Хогвартс и приехал накануне. Без этой толпы школьников, всегда что-то жующих и старающихся перекричать друг друга. О времени своего прибытия он написал Дамблдору, и его встретил на вокзале Хагрид в карете, которую бодро тащили по дороге два унылых фестрала. Отчего-то от этой картины сердце пропустило удар. Барти на мгновение показалось, что он только что сошёл с Хогвартс-экспресса и успел занять лучший экипаж. Он даже привычно оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда подевался Регулус, и вид безлюдного перрона заставил его зажмуриться.

— Давненько я тебя не видел, Аластор, — приветливо улыбнулся Хагрид, почти ласково хлопнув фестрала по крупу. — Ты это... молодец, что согласился.

— Не смог отказать Альбусу, — прохрипел Барти, вживаясь в роль. — Да и, сам понимаешь, в этот год за безопасностью школьников глаз да глаз нужен.

— Ага... эта... он у тебя тогось же... волшебный. Зло за милю разглядеть может.

— Вот именно, — согласился Барти.

Окна Хогвартса пламенели в лучах закатного солнца, и почему-то это показалось добрым знаком. Старинный замок встречал Барти как самого близкого, пробуждая целый рой воспоминаний. Наверное, самых приятных в жизни.

Барти выделили комнату в подземельях недалеко от гостиной Слизерина, и он решил считать это добрым знаком. И ведь считал, пока не услышал до боли знакомый голос, гневно вопрошающий:

— Альбус, зачем вы подселили его ко мне?! До сих пор не доверяете?!

Барти похвалил себя за то, что осмотрительно укрылся мантией-невидимкой, когда решил побродить по замку. Он подошёл поближе к спорящим, понимая, что не ошибся, и претензии Дамблдору предъявляет не кто иной, как Снейп. Ещё один предатель.

— Успокойтесь, Северус. Учитывая особенности Аластора, я подумал, что в подземельях ему будет удобнее.

— Ну, конечно! «Особенности»! Вот только для инвалида с деревянной ногой нет особой разницы, подниматься ли по ступенькам в башню или спускаться в подземелья.

— Вы слишком подозрительны, Северус.

— Да неужели? И почему вы тогда не поселили его поближе к Спраут? Там и до кухни рукой подать, и женщина она сердобольная. Не думаете же вы, что я поверю...

— А я и не собираюсь вас в чём-то уверять, — Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся. — И вообще, Северус, вам надо больше гулять.

Дамблдор закончил разговор и прошёл мимо вжавшегося в стену Барти, оставив взбешённого Снейпа в одиночестве.

— Гулять, ага, — он показал средний палец опустевшему коридору и со злостью ударил кулаком в стену. — Спасибо, господин директор, за милое соседство.

Ситуация показалась Барти занятной, и он, сдёрнув с себя мантию-невидимку, вышел из тени:

— Тебе тоже понравилось наше соседство, Снейп?

— Что за?.. — физиономия Снейпа вытянулась, и он зло оскалился. — Ну, конечно же, Грюм! И никто ведь до сих пор ему не сказал, что подслушивать нехорошо.

— Зато очень полезно! И какие тайны ты собирался от меня скрывать?!

— Началось, — Снейп скривился, но отступать даже не подумал. — Гордись, Грюм, тебе нашим милым директором отведена почётная роль штатного соглядатая. Разумеется, помимо обязательных учебных часов и парочки факультативов.

— А почему нет? Мне нравится выводить на чистую воду... — у Барти едва не вырвалось «предателей», но он быстро поправился: — врагов.

— И где же ты их найдёшь? В школе?

— А ты подумай, Снейп, хорошенько подумай!

Барти решил, что этот тур он выиграл вчистую, и отправился к Дамблдору. Для начала засвидетельствовать лояльность и, быть может, узнать, насколько прав Снейп. Похоже, скучать в этом году не придётся, а этот предатель ещё говорил про какие-то факультативы.

В кабинете Дамблдора тишину нарушало лишь перешептывание обитателей портретов да жужжание каких-то забавных приборчиков. Барти никогда прежде не доводилось бывать здесь, поэтому он с интересом осматривался, пока не появился хозяин кабинета.

— Аластор, дорогой, рад тебя видеть! 

Дамблдор распахнул объятья, поставив Барти в тупик. Грюм ничего не рассказывал о какой-то особой близости с директором Хогвартса, да и обниматься со всеми подряд явно не входило в его привычки. С другой стороны, как-то же он получил свои увечья? Не иначе как от излишней доверчивости! Барти выбрал нечто среднее — на шею Дамблдору он, конечно, не кинулся, но зато похлопал его по плечу, слегка грубовато и как бы дружески. Вроде бы настоящий Грюм мог так поступить? Дамблдор ничуть не удивился, отчего Барти решил, что всё сделал правильно и можно продолжить в том же духе:

— И тебе не хворать, Альбус. Помнишь, ты обещал объяснить мне, что тут и как. Объясняй, вот он я.

— Присаживайся. Чаю?

— Ты же знаешь, я пью только из своей фляжки, — Барти похлопал себя по карману.

— Но попробовать-то стоило, — хитро улыбнулся Дамблдор. — А я себе, пожалуй, налью.

— Плесни туда чего-нибудь покрепче, — Барти чувствовал, что у него всё получается, как надо, и это бодрило не хуже глотка огневиски. — А я ведь слышал твой разговор со Снейпом. Он прав?

— Отчасти. Мне отчего-то казалось, что тебе и самому будет интересно за ним приглядывать, и я хотел бы попросить тебя не переусердствовать, а то знаешь ведь, как бывает?

— Как? — опешил Барти.

— По-разному, — Дамблдор многозначительно поиграл бровями. — Главное, не забывай, что ты в школе, полной детей. Кстати, что с твоими учебными планами?

— С чем?!

— Ох, Аластор, я же говорил тебе. У тебя должны быть разные программы для разных курсов, — Дамблдор прищурился. — Ты ведь обещал мне подготовиться.

— Я читал! Много.

— Что именно?

— «Тёмные искусства. Изменчивые и постоянные», — Барти назвал первую вспомнившуюся книгу из домашней библиотеки.

— Аластор, ты ведь учишь детей защите...

— Поэтому они должны знать, с чем имеют дело, — недовольно перебил Дамблдора Барти. — И вообще, про такое ты ничего не рассказывал. Какие-то планы, программы... в наше время детей учили проще!

— Да когда-то младенцев и в окна выкидывали для пробуждения стихийной магии, — парировал Дамблдор. — Но те времена в прошлом. Твоё дело научить детей защищаться. И, пожалуйста, удели особое внимание четвёртому курсу. Ты ведь помнишь?

— Не сомневайся!

Барти ни мгновения не сомневался, что речь шла о том самом Гарри Поттере, что носит палочку в заднем кармане брюк и отважно бросается в неизвестность, не разбирая дороги. Ему и в самом деле требовалось особое отношение, как и любому другому разгильдяю. Дамблдор подошёл к фениксу, дремавшему на жёрдочке, и почесал его шею.

— И про Турнир Трёх Волшебников не забывай. Почему-то мне кажется, что не обойдётся без каких-то... — феникс заворковал, и Дамблдор слегка щёлкнул его по клюву. — Не подсказывай! Без происшествий.

— Но у тебя же есть план!

— Разумеется. У меня есть всё.

Барти был уверен, что ничем себя не выдал, однако выдержать испытующий взгляд Дамблдора не смог. Хотя бы потому, что подозревал его во владении легиллименцией. Ночью он снова напоил Грюма сывороткой правды и расспросил о Дамблдоре. Вроде бы всё было, как надо, однако Барти не покидало какое-то тревожное чувство. Впрочем, идти на поводу у эмоций он не собирался, у него были дела поважнее. Например, полистать учебники, которые в этом году Дамблдор выбрал для всех курсов «на своё усмотрение».

Первый учебный день прошёл для Барти словно в тумане. Слишком много всего приходилось контролировать: не пропустить приём Оборотного зелья, не забывать прихрамывать на этом жутко неудобном протезе, да ещё и искусственный глаз норовил всё время повернуться, куда попало — не пальцем же его придерживать?! Однако урок у шестого курса не только помог сосредоточиться, но и принёс кое-какую славу. Барти не просто удалось осадить пыл двух разошедшихся отпрысков Уизли, но и завладеть их вниманием, заговорив о Непростительных проклятьях.

Не знавшие войны дети внимали ему с восторгом неофитов и казались такими идиотами, что хотелось настучать им по голове. Барти что-то прорычал о постоянной бдительности и решился на эксперимент, поймав трёх пауков.

— _Энгоргио_!

Дети с интересом наблюдали, как пауки увеличились под действием заклятья. Показать на этих тварях действие Непростительных было немного странной идеей, но, вне всяких сомнений, удачной. Круциатус, Империус и Авада Кедавра — с каждым из этих проклятий у Барти было связано какое-то болезненное воспоминание, наверное, поэтому представление получилось таким зрелищным. Все пауки умерли, и последний зелёный луч Авады сопровождался потрясённым вздохом класса.

— Ну что? — Барти почти оскалился. — Кто-то ещё скажет, что война — благородное дело?

Дети молчали, разглядывая Барти почти со священным трепетом.

— Вот что я вам скажу, детки. Война — это грязь, слёзы и мучения. И не важно, на какой стороне ты проливаешь кровь. Она у всех одинаковая, красная. И смерть — это совсем не красиво. А кроме Непростительных есть ещё масса способов сделать жизнь чертовски неприятной штукой. Поэтому мы с вами будем изучать настоящую Защиту от Тёмных Искусств. И те из вас, кто хочет выжить, будут слушать меня очень внимательно.

— А практические занятия будут? — не сдержался один из Уизли.

— Разумеется. Иначе зачем оно всё?

В общем-то, быть профессором в Хогвартсе оказалось неплохо, и Барти вдруг поймал себя на том, что хочет составить план уроков на завтра. И вовсе не потому, что Дамблдор будет его об этом спрашивать.

***

Барти был очень доволен, что додумался отправить Винки в Хогвартс на работу ещё до своего появления там. Иначе о постороннем эльфе сразу же стало бы известно Дамблдору, а тот умел делать выводы. А так всё вышло даже неплохо: Винки сумела разжалобить директора Хогвартса и даже получить какое-то жалованье, на которое она стала покупать сладости для Барти. Почему-то это оказалось гораздо приятнее прочей заботы — может быть, потому что домовуха не должна была этого делать?

— Ты придумала, как пробраться в Министерство? Времени остаётся всё меньше, а информации о магических контрактах мне недостаточно. Если бы Крауч хранил такие книга дома, то нам было значительно проще, — Барти вздохнул.

— Винки старается, очень старается.

— Если я не придумаю, как перенастроить магический артефакт на заключение ещё одного контракта, Лорд будет мною недоволен. 

Винки несколько раз попыталась заговорить, но после каждой попытки закрывала рот руками. Обычно хозяева не обращали внимания на такие странности, но за годы заточения эта домовуха стала для Барти больше, чем просто слугой.

— Да говори уже, Винки!

— Винки не должна придумывать за любимого хозяина.

— А помогать? Мне же кроме тебя и посоветоваться не с кем.

— В доме Блэков большая коллекция книг по магическому праву... Винки знает...

— Точно! Альфард же работал в Департаменте магического правопорядка, — Барти сжал кулаки и зажмурился. — Чёрт! Был бы жив Регулус...

Воспоминания ударили под дых, и Барти понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться. Всё это время домовуха преданно смотрела на него и молчала. В её больших глазах блестели слёзы: похоже, она винила себя.

— Ладно, Винки, ты молодец, — Барти нашёл в себе силы, чтобы потрепать её по плечу. — Хорошая идея, но, к сожалению, невыполнимая.

— Винки может попросить Кричера. Винки всегда с ним ладила. Кричер не откажет.

— Он так просто отдаст тебе книги?

— Нет, конечно! — домовуха оскорблённо насупилась. — Кричер позволит Винки сделать копии. Копии не принадлежат хозяину Кричера, и он не станет их охранять.

Барти никогда прежде не вникал во взаимодействие домовиков между собой, а оказывается, там скрыта куча возможностей.

— И все домовики могут друг с другом договориться? Вот так? В обход хозяев?

Винки с ужасом взглянула на Барти:

— Винки такого не говорила! Для этого надо, чтобы хозяева считали друг друга одной семьёй.

— Но... 

Барти хотел возразить, но понял, что для домовиков их отношения с Регулусом выглядели примерно так, и ему снова стало не по себе от воспоминаний. Чтобы немного избавиться от этого гнетущего чувства, Барти обошёл комнату, переставил книги на полке и даже навёл порядок на рабочем столе. Винки молча наблюдала за ним, проявляя тактичность.

— Если такое дело, — Барти прокашлялся и снова смог говорить, — то попроси у Кричера копии. Мне действительно нужна любая информация.

Заверив, что всё именно так и сделает, домовуха бесшумно исчезла, а Барти уселся проверять эссе. Ему нравилось читать работы учеников, разбирая в их каракулях прежде всего то, что ему удалось до них донести. Эссе Поттера Барти взял последним, потому что этот ребёнок интересовал его больше всех остальных. И не только тем, что его предстояло доставить Лорду для ритуала. Мальчишке удалось то, что считалось невозможным, и что Барти считал своей уникальной особенностью — противостоять Империусу. Это делало Поттера как минимум интересным и повышало шансы, что в Турнире Трёх Волшебников он дойдёт до финала. Правда, чтобы он туда попал, Барти предстояло совершить настоящее чудо и обмануть древний артефакт.

Винки принесла из дома Блэков целый ворох пергаментов, и теперь Барти почти не спал, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку. Похоже, до него этого никто не делал. Наоборот, артефакты считались гарантами соблюдения договора. А времени оставалось всё меньше — совсем скоро съедутся остальные участники, а значит, в школу внесут тот самый Кубок, ошибиться с которым было немыслимо. Разумеется, это не добавляло спокойствия, и не стоило удивляться, что Барти всё-таки сорвался.

Он издалека заметил ссору Поттера с отпрыском Малфоя, но из-за дурацкого протеза не успел к развязке. О чём спорили мальчишки, Барти так и не понял, зато прекрасно видел, что Поттер счёл себя победителем и повернулся к Малфою спиной. Такого унижения тот не стерпел и запустил в спину Поттера Режущим. Видя подобную наглость Барти выругался, забыв о присутствии вечно снующих повсюду детей, и превратил юного Малфоя в хорька. Во-первых, у Поттера и без проклятий Малфоя проблем хватает, пусть даже он о них ещё ничего не знает. Во-вторых, Барти терпеть не мог Люциуса за его изворотливость и готовность предать кого угодно ради собственной выгоды. Ну, а в-третьих, ему хотелось испробовать проклятье насильственной трансфигурации, о котором Альфард Блэк отзывался как об очень смешном. Впрочем, все Блэки были слегка сумасшедшими.

— Никогда-больше-так-не-делай, — воспитывал Барти хорька, под восторженным взглядом Поттера.

Веселью помешала Макгонагалл. 

— Грюм, мы никогда не используем трансфигурацию как наказание! — принялась занудствовать она. — Профессор Дамблдор вам наверняка об этом говорил!

— Да, кажется, он упоминал об этом, — Барти нравилось бесить эту старую кошку, которая когда-то едва не завалила его на экзамене, придравшись к тому, что у трансфигурированной из чашки мыши «стеклянные глазки». — Но я подумал, что хорошая встряска...

— Мы оставляем после уроков! Или сообщаем декану факультета, где учится нарушитель! — продолжала шипеть Макгонагалл.

— Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, — согласился Барти, взглянув на Малфоя, который очень кстати начал что-то бормотать о своем отце. — Да ну? Что же, я давно знаю твоего отца, парень. Так и передай ему, что Грюм как следует присмотрит за его сыном. И кстати, это же Снейп твой декан?

— Да, — мальчишка ещё не понял, что самое веселье только начинается.

— Еще один старый знакомый, — довольно прохрипел Барти, глотнув из фляжки Оборотного. — Давно я мечтал побеседовать со стариной Снейпом по такому пикантному поводу. Пойдем-ка со мной. 

Снейп был нужен Барти не только для того, чтобы выпустить пар. После той их встречи в подземельях Снейп старательно избегал любых контактов, однако это вовсе не означало, что он не шпионит. Стало быть, какой-то контакт им необходим.

Стучать деревянным протезом по двери Снейпа — особый сорт удовольствия. Барти ещё со школы помнил о его остром слухе и представлял, как должны его бесить такие звуки.

— Что за?!.

— И тебе чудесного дня, Снейп. А я вот делаю за тебя твою работу, — Барти втолкнул в его комнату растерявшегося Малфоя.

— Неужели? И какую именно? 

За эти годы Снейп научился изображать высокомерие — общение с Малфоем принесло свои плоды! — однако до настоящей аристократической бесстрастности ему было как до Луны. Пешком.

— Ты ведь его декан, Снейп, так неужели тебе сложно лишний раз повторить, что проклятья в спину бросают лишь в бою, а в мирное время это моветон?

— Красиво изъясняешься, Грюм, — прищурился Снейп.

— Я же в школе, — Барти улыбнулся так широко, как только мог. — И знаю, чем она отличается от допросной аврората. 

Похоже, удар достиг цели. Снейп едва заметно побледнел, но прикусил язык и воздержался от ответа. Отлично! Надо будет подробнее расспросить Грюма после пары глотков чая с Веритассерумом, как проходили допросы Снейпа и как много он рассказал. А для начала, кажется, хватит и этого.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, Снейп: если не хочешь, чтобы этот мальчишка сгинул на войне, вправь ему мозги. Не можешь сам, напиши его папочке. Я предупредил.

Барти оставил комнаты Снейпа, почти театрально хлопнув дверью. Всё же стоило разобраться, на чьей тот стороне и какую роль играет в планах Дамблдора. Тёмному Лорду будет интересна такая информация, и он поймёт, что по-настоящему нуждается в Барти. Не то чтобы он сейчас его не ценил, но хотелось бы это усилить, на всякий случай.

Разговор с Грюмом получился непростым. По нему выходило, что Снейп никого не сдал, однако от Азкабана его спас Дамблдор, непонятно за какие заслуги — к делу так ничего и не было приложено. И при этом тот же Дамблдор ничуть не возражал, что старый аврор станет приглядывать за Снейпом... Барти любил сложные задачи, особенно когда в них что-то не сходилось. Он и без этих знаний собирался присмотреться к Снейпу, но сейчас им овладел азарт. А для начала ему надо быто точно выяснить, насколько у него развязаны руки.

Тишину в кабинете директора нарушало лишь монотонное жужжание какого-то приборчика, даже обитатели портретов дремали на своих местах. Дамблдор оторвался от изучения каких-то бумаг и приветливо улыбнулся Барти:

— Рад тебя видеть, Аластор. Чаю?

— Я со своим, — Барти похлопал себя по карману с фляжкой.

— Присаживайся, дорогой. Я как раз собирался с тобой поговорить, — Дамблдор строго взглянул на Барти поверх крошечных стёклышек очков. — На тебя жалуются.

— Дай угадаю. Неужто Снейп?!

— Превращать студента в животное — плохая идея.

— Ой, не знаю! Как по мне, то животные гораздо разумнее большинства студентов. Ты знаешь, что Малфой напал на Поттера со спины? Я просто не мог такое спустить. И главное...

— Это не аврорат, Аластор. И они ещё дети.

— Да будет тебе, Альбус. Дети всегда прекрасно понимали язык силы!

— И поэтому ты взялся обучать их Непростительным? Да ещё сказал, что я тебе это позволил?

— Не было такого, — пробурчал Барти, подражая манере Грюма. — Я лишь сказал, что ты придерживаешься более высокого мнения о выдержке этих сопляков и считаешь, что они справятся. Разве не так? К тому же ты сам мне предложил повнимательнее присмотреться к четвёртому курсу, а у них серьёзные пробелы именно в заклятьях. Они ни черта не умеют!

— Но всё же показывать на первом уроке Непростительные — немного чересчур.

— Зато теперь они заглядывают мне в рот и ведут себя образцово.

— С каких это пор тебя волнуют такие мелочи?

Барти на миг показалось, что произошла фатальная ошибка, но сдаваться он точно не собирался.

— Знаешь ли, в педагогике все средства хороши.

— В чём?! — Дамблдор расхохотался. — Ты ещё скажи, что всё же прочитал те книги, что я тебе советовал.

— У меня выдался свободный вечер, — Барти потёр шею, как это делал Грюм, и поспешил сменить тему. — А ещё я приглядываю за Снейпом.

— Правда? И что ты можешь сказать?

— Скользкий тип. Мне показалось, он чересчур благоволит Малфою.

— Ты думаешь, он поддерживает связь с Люциусом?

— А у них была связь? — откровенно удивился Барти.

Дамблдор странно взглянул на него.

— Аластор, это же ты обещал всё выяснить. К тому же делегацию Дурмштранга возглавит Каркаров — он мог послать своего помощника, но предпочёл приехать сам. Впервые после того процесса.

— Думаешь, наводит мосты со старыми коллегами?

— Я не могу исключить ничего.

— Я пригляжу и за ним тоже, — пообещал Барти.

— Будь так любезен. Впереди нас ждут тёмные времена, — Дамблдор устало потёр лоб.

— А разве они когда-то бывают иными?

— Я рад, что этот год ты будешь со мной, Аластор, — Дамблдор поднялся из-за стола, обозначая, что разговор окончен. — Завтра к нам прибудут гости, постарайся не слишком привлекать к себе внимание.

— Думаешь, Каркаров меня не забыл?

— Он помнит. А многие помнят его. Например, наш Северус. Припоминаешь?..

Барти ничего не помнил, но многозначительно кивнул и уже ночью вытряс из Грюма всё, что тот мог рассказать об этом деле. Оказалось, что Снейпа арестовали по показаниям Каркарова, в то время как он сам уверял, что не только не знаком с Каркаровым, но и точно знает, что тот не состоял в их организации. Такая вот ирония судьбы! Пользуясь случаем, Барти узнал, что зато его Каркаров не назвал. А ведь если бы Барти тогда арестовали, то ни с какими Лейстранджами ни к каким Лонгботтомам он точно бы не пошёл... и тогда был шанс...

Думать о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы не, Барти не любил. Потому что тогда у него выходило, что каждый раз он выбирал неправильно, и это было чертовски обидно. Тут уж поневоле задумаешься, не везунчик ли Снейп. А ведь по нему и не скажешь.

***

Барти казалось, что Бодрящий эликсир скоро польётся у него из ушей — он не спал уже третью ночь, но никаких идей о заключении контракта Поттера с Кубком у него так и не было. Потому что не было ни одного прецедента. Барти завернулся в мантию-невидимку и отправился бродить по замку. Ужин стоил ему, наверное, нескольких лет жизни. Мало того что внесли это чёртов Кубок и пошёл обратный отсчёт времени до выбора чемпионов, так ещё на эту церемонию пожаловал старший Крауч. Барти вновь задыхался от ненависти, не имея возможности её выплеснуть. Как в старые добрые времена. Утешало лишь то, что дома Крауча ждал Тёмный Лорд, от чьего заклятья тому было не спрятаться и не вырваться. И это было справедливо.

За этими невесёлыми размышлениями Барти и не заметил, как оказался в Большом зале рядом с Кубком, внутри которого горел магический огонь, чьи синие всполохи лишь усугубляли отчаяние. Он обошёл артефакт несколько раз, дважды переходя очерченную Дамблдором границу, которая точно не пропустит Поттера. Разумеется, можно было бросить в Кубок записку с его именем, но это не давало никаких гарантий, что Поттер станет чемпионом Хогвартса. Кубок точно выберет кого-то более достойного и подходящего по возрасту.

Барти зажмурился, вспоминая слова Дамблдора. « _Желающие участвовать в конкурсе на звание чемпиона должны разборчиво написать свое имя и название школы на куске пергамента и опустить его в Кубок_ ». Разумеется. « _Завтра вечером Кубок выбросит с языками пламени имена чемпионов, которые примут участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников_ ». Барти стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть от отчаяния. « _Конечно, избраны будут достойнейшие из достойнейших_ ». Вот именно! Опять этот выбор. Если кроме Поттера от Хогвартса будут ещё заявки, то никаких шансов... никаких... « _Чемпион будет обязан пройти Турнир до конца. Бросив свое имя в Кубок, вы заключаете с ним магический контракт, который нарушить нельзя_ ». Проклятье!

Послышались чьи-то шаги, и Барти отступил в нишу, плотнее кутаясь в мантию-невидимку. Какая-то девица, чьего лица в темноте было не разглядеть, решительно пересекла черту и бросила в Кубок записку. Так просто... наверняка Гриффиндор! Не успела она уйти, как к Кубку подошли ещё двое — ещё два имени и два названия школы. Барти вдруг показалось, что прямо перед ним наколдовали Люмос, и пришлось даже закрыть глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть. Ну, конечно! Вот же оно! Та самая лазейка, о которой нигде не упоминали, потому что это просто никого не интересовало! 

Если рядом с именем Поттера написать название какой-то четвёртой школы, то, теоретически, Кубок будет обязан заключить с ним контракт. В отсутствие конкурентов! И он просто станет четвёртым чемпионом Турнира. Всё даже проще, чем могло быть! Никто не станет вмешиваться в работу артефакта. Нет! Пусть он и дальше работает отлаженно и чётко! И это будет Барти только на руку. Никакой посторонней магии никто не обнаружит, а оспорить контракт будет уже невозможно! Именно об этом твердили все рукописи Альфарда Блэка. Только бы получилось! Но для этого надо было соблюсти одно условие — Барти во что бы то ни стало нужно добиться от Поттера признания, что тот ему доверяет. 

Барти уснул, несмотря на лошадиную дозу Бодрящего эликсира. Утром он первым делом отыскал эссе Поттера и аккуратно отрезал от него полоску с именем, написав рядом название несуществующей школы. Для Кубка это название было столь же несущественно, как и репутация этой самой школы. Барти сложил записку пополам, чтобы с одной стороны оказалось имя, а с другой название, и аккуратно прижёг место сгиба. Как раз настолько, чтобы Кубок воспринял записку одним целым, но чтобы на выходе в огне сгорела вся лишняя информация. Дело было за малым.

— Мистер Поттер, задержись-ка, — оставить мальчишку после урока было делом нехитрым.

— Я плохо справился с заданием? — насторожился Поттер. — Я не совсем понял, как в бою можно использовать бытовые чары, и...

Барти и в голову не приходило, что у кого-то могут быть проблемы с таким пустяковым вопросом. Особенно у того, кто с первого раза сумел отразить Империус. Он уселся на край стола и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая Поттера сесть.

— Пойми, малец, ты воспринимаешь магию как «хорошую» и «плохую», «светлую» и «тёмную», «боевую» и «бытовую». 

— А разве это не так?

— Деление условно, — отмахнулся Барти. — Возьми, к примеру, заклинания целителей. Ими вполне можно убить совершенно здорового человека.

— Точно! Удалив кости, — выдохнул Поттер.

— Кровожадный пример, но так оно и есть. А Режущим можно освободить узника от пут. Вас учат действовать по схеме: если это дуэль, то изволь использовать _Ступефай_ , _Редукто_ и какое-нибудь условное _Бомбардо_. Но чем разнообразнее и непредсказуемее будут твои действия, тем сложнее будет с тобой справиться.

Барти отлично знал, что ожидает этого мальчишку, более того, он сам этому способствовал, так почему хотя бы не попытаться повысить его шансы? Ему не хотелось задумываться о планах Тёмного Лорда на Поттера — дело Барти было организовать их встречу! — но мальчишка вызывал сочувствие просто так. Своей совершенно неуместной открытостью. Впрочем, Барти не собирался раскисать, у него было важное дело.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, сэр.

В общем-то, этого было более чем достаточно, но Барти всё равно задержал Поттера ещё. Он показал ему пару способов ношения палочки в рукаве, и как её можно было быстро выхватить. Мальчишка оказался очень сообразительным и схватывал всё на лету, но у Барти всё равно оставались сомнения в его способности продержаться до конца Турнира. Скорее всего, ему придётся помогать. Аккуратно, конечно, чтобы никак себя не выдать. Но хоть в этом Дамблдор будет ему союзником.

Опустить записку в Кубок оказалось проще простого, и теперь оставалось лишь дождаться результатов. Барти не сомневался, что у него всё получилось, однако когда Дамблдор объявил, что вот-вот Кубок вынесет вердикт, сердце забилось чуть чаще. Не добавляло спокойствия и присутствие старшего Крауча, сидевшего так близко, что Барти мог ощутить запах его туалетной воды. Надо ли говорить, что его слегка мутило?

Первым чемпионом стал игрок в квиддич из Дурмштранга. Барти видел его мельком на чемпионате и даже не потрудился запомнить имени. Как оказалось, зря. Кубок вспыхнул ещё два раза, и довольный Дамблдор уже начал свою тщательно продуманную речь о важности международного сотрудничества, а Барти почувствовал себя обманутым. Неужели он не угадал? Неужели его ошибка сорвёт планы Тёмного Лорда? Время тянулось, отсчитывая мгновения никчёмной жизни Барти, как вдруг Дамблдор прервался на полуслове, с изумлением уставившись на Кубок, который вновь запылал.

Дамблдор поймал сложенный листок пергамента и долго читал имя, словно не веря своим глазам. Барти показалось, что директор готов своей властью отменить решение Кубка, пытаясь вспомнить для этого подходящую статью. И всё же он, словно нехотя, объявил:

— «Гарри Поттер».

Вот и всё! Барти мог гордиться собой. Он в очередной раз приложился к фляжке, скрывая восторг от победы. У него всё получилось.

— Это не я бросил в Кубок свое имя, — Поттер выглядел растерянным и сейчас казался гораздо младше своих лет. — Вы же знаете, это не я.

Ему предложили пройти в комнату к остальным чемпионам, чтобы рассказать об особенностях заключённого ими магического контракта, и, глядя ему вслед, Барти испытал горькое сожаление. Впрочем, кого здесь интересовали его чувства? Он просто делал своё дело, и у него получилось. И всё-таки победа была омрачена невесёлыми мыслями и дурными предчувствиями.

— Это скандал, — тихо проговорил старший Крауч. — Нам это не сойдёт с рук.

— И вам совсем не жалко мальчишку? — ехидно поинтересовался Барти.

Крауч взглянул на него так, будто заговорил предмет мебели:

— А, это ты, Грюм... Дай пройти. Моё место сейчас там.

Задерживать его у Барти не было ни малейшего желания, но всё-таки он не удержался:

— Кто ж их будет жалеть? Расходный материал, — желчно заметил он и обнаружил неожиданное сочувствие во взгляде Снейпа, пристально наблюдавшего за ними. 

— Твои шутки, Грюм, неуместны.

Крауч поспешил выйти, а Снейп вдруг неожиданно пересел на его место:

— Ты тоже не веришь, что Поттер сделал это сам?

— Разумеется, Снейп. И тот, кто это сделал, отнюдь не желает Поттеру добра.

— Ты знаешь, какое будет первое испытание? — Снейп старательно избегал взгляда Барти, деланно разглядывая собственные пальцы.

— Откуда мне? — фыркнул Барти. — Я не интересовался.

— А зря. Первым заданием будут драконы — обойти его как-то или ещё что, точно не знаю, но к дракону надо будет подойти очень близко. Поттер обречён.

— Будто тебя это сильно волнует.

Барти хотел добавить, что помнит про школьную вражду Снейпа с отцом этого Поттера, но вовремя прикусил язык, понимая, что едва себя не выдал. Разумеется, можно было выкрутиться, сообщив, что эта информация была в досье, но зачем вызывать лишние подозрения? Кроме того, Барти вдруг понял, что преступно мало уделил времени изучению этого самого досье. Он вообще непозволительно расслабился, и с этим уже пора что-то делать. 

— Я не имел в виду, что ты желаешь ему зла, — попытался исправить свой промах Барти.

Но Снейп в ответ лишь презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся. Ну-ну.

Досье на Снейпа Барти нашёл в вещах Грюма. Он не ожидал такой прыти от старого аврора, но, если судить по его картотеке, Грюм собирал информацию не только про тех, кто оказывался под следствием, но и почти про всех чиновников Министерства. Только папки с именем Дамблдора Барти так и не нашёл, а когда спросил о её существовании у Грюма, тот постучал себя пальцем по лбу, доверительно сообщая, что всё находится там. Но узнать что-то интересное о директоре Хогвартса у Барти так и не получилось. Скорее всего, потому, что он просто не знал правильных вопросов. Да и времени особо не было, как и острой необходимости.

Впрочем, оснований, чтобы как следует покопаться в грязном белье Снейпа, тоже не находилось. Дело было лишь в том, что он привлёк внимание Барти, и теперь хотелось понять, чего от него ждать и можно ли как-то привлечь к своему непростому делу. Разумеется, в самом крайнем случае. Да и Оборотным зельем не мешало бы разжиться, потому что запасы заканчивались, а варить новое — дело чересчур хлопотное и рискованное, а Снейп был неплохим зельеваром.

Барти подошёл к вопросу очень ответственно. Сейчас, пока была небольшая передышка с Турниром, он не просто изучил все бумаги, собранные Грюмом, но и задал старику несколько вопросов. Очень много вопросов, после которых уже можно было делать какие-то выводы.

Понимая, что досье больше никому не понадобится, Барти оставлял заметки на его полях и скоро составил список основных претензий к Снейпу. Теперь уже не осталось сомнений, что он был шпионом Дамблдора — иначе тот не стал бы вытаскивать его из Азкабана, а потом устраивать на тёплое место в школе, попросив Слагхорна уйти в отставку. Но почему тогда он никого не выдал на допросах? Даже тех, о ком знал точно? А ещё Барти было безумно интересно узнать, чем же таким зацепил Снейпа Дамблдор. Не может быть, чтобы Грюм об этом не думал!

— _Империо_!

Барти заставил старого аврора сделать пару глотков воды с Веритассерумом, после чего начал беседу:

— Скажи мне, Аластор, что Дамблдор пообещал Снейпу за хорошую работу?

— Жалованье, — губы Грюма сложились в подобие улыбки.

— Ты не стараешься. Я говорю о другой работе. Снейп был его шпионом у Тёмного Лорда?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, — Грюм даже под Империусом умудрялся говорить уклончиво, но Барти умел чувствовать эти нюансы.

— Тогда расскажи о своих подозрениях. Из-за чего Снейп начал шпионить?

Грюм скривился и нехотя выплюнул:

— Из-за бабы!

Образ Снейпа заиграл новыми красками, а когда Грюм назвал имя его пассии, всё встало на свои места. Во время учёбы Барти никак не пересекался со Снейпом — их разделяли целых два курса и разные компании, — однако даже он слышал, как подсмеивались сокурсники над этим «романом века». Девчонка, кстати, потом вышла замуж за Поттера и родила ему наследника. Того самого Гарри Поттера, чья судьба тревожит Снейпа явно больше, чем он готов показать.

Наверное, Барти следовало сообщить о своём открытии Тёмному Лорду, но он медлил. В конце концов, Снейп — не такая важная фигура, чтобы радовать Повелителя сообщениями о его не задавшейся личной жизни. Скорее всего, Дамблдор использовал его втёмную, раз до сих пор не доверяет. И всё же... 

Барти решил, что припрячет этот козырь до лучших времён, а сейчас у него были дела поважнее. Например, драконы. Драконы и Поттер. Как мальчишке утащить яйцо из гнезда, бдительно охраняемого разъярённой драконицей? Задача казалась нерешаемой, и Барти не сдавался лишь потому, что Тёмный Лорд в него верил. Проще всего было дракона ослепить, но не стоило забывать о его остром обонянии, а значит, стандартные методы не подходили. Через две бессонные ночи после того, как он тщательно погонял на занятиях Поттера, Барти понял, что лучше всего у мальчишки получается играть в квиддич. И ведь неплохой навык, но вспомнит ли он о нём, столкнувшись с драконом? Не говоря уже о том, что метлы у него под рукой точно не будет... а вот это уже становилось похоже на план.

Для начала Барти разыграл целый спектакль перед Хагридом, убедив его, что Гарри нуждается в подсказке. Впрочем, это было совсем не трудно. Гораздо сложнее оказалось намекнуть самому Поттеру про возможность полёта на состязании. Пришлось говорить прямо:

— Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, потому что у меня нет любимчиков. Просто могу дать несколько полезных советов, — Барти выразительно прищурился: — Первый: используй свои сильные стороны.

— Но у меня нет никаких сильных сторон. 

Похоже, Поттер в себя не верил. И как его переубедить? Барти никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, так что оставалось вспомнить, как лично на него действовал авторитет Тёмного Лорда.

— Извини, но они у тебя есть. Раз говорю — есть, значит есть. Ну-ка, подумай! Что тебе лучше всего дается?

— Квиддич, — выпалил Поттер после минутных раздумий. — Чтоб только была хорошая поддержка.

— Верно, — Барти почувствовал себя охотником, загоняющим дичь: только бы не спугнуть. — Ты, я слыхал, потрясающе летаешь.

— Да, но... — до Поттера стало что-то доходить, — метлу-то нельзя захватить. Только волшебную палочку.

— Второй самый общий совет, — перебил его Барти. — Используй доброе, простое заклинание и получишь то, что необходимо.

Поттер смотрел на него так, будто никогда прежде не слышал про Манящие чары. 

— Думай, мальчик, — прошептал Барти. — Сложи два совета вместе. Не так уж это и трудно.

И всё-таки до начала состязания Барти не находил себе места. Как же тяжело с подростками! Никогда не понять, что у них происходит в голове. Но Поттер всё сделал правильно, а потому победил. Барти и не рассчитывал, что тот сумеет стать победителем в этом туре, но ведь он смог! До следующего состязания оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы слегка передохнуть и заняться своими делами. А для начала хотя бы поговорить с Винки. Уже несколько раз Барти казалось, что домовуха собирается ему что-то рассказать, но он был слишком занят, чтобы её выслушать. 

— Винки, что случилось?

Домовики в принципе не умеют лгать, а лгать хозяевам считают самым страшным преступлением. Это избавило Барти от многочисленных и ненужных наводящих вопросов. Соображала она всё-таки отлично.

— Это касается старого Кричера.

Барти молчал, давая возможность домовухе самой всё рассказать. Она вздохнула и начала:

— Старый Кричер сошёл с ума. Он остался один в доме и разговаривает с голосами.

— И как это касается меня?

— Он хочет поговорить с вами, — Винки виновато пожала плечами. — Сумасшедший.

Барти знал, что домовые эльфы никогда не станут искать встреч с чужим хозяином, особенно для разговора. Это было слишком странно. Чересчур.

— А о чём он хочет поговорить?

— О своём хозяине, — Винки отвернулась и тихо прошептала: — о Регулусе... он видел его смерть.

Барти похолодел. Если это и в самом деле так, то старый домовик знает его убийцу, а значит...

— Винки, я хочу поговорить с этим Кричером. Ты можешь устроить нам встречу?

— Могу. Только старому Кричеру запрещено выходить из дома. 

— А в дом Блэков мы можем сейчас попасть? Когда-то у меня было приглашение. Давно.

— Винки узнает.

— Когда?

— Сегодня.

— Сейчас.

Винки послушно кивнула и исчезла, появившись спустя пару минут.

— Старый Кричер ждёт. Старый Кричер говорит, что никто не отменял старых приглашений.

Отличная новость! Барти запахнул плащ, спрятал в кармане мантию-невидимку и взглянул на домовуху:

— Я буду ждать тебя на окраине Хогсмида.

Барти изредка покидал замок. В основном для того, чтобы купить ингредиенты для своего зелья. Для конспирации вместе с ними приходилось покупать кучу всякой ненужной травы, которую Барти подкладывал в кладовку Снейпа, когда пробирался туда за шкуркой бумсланга. Её-то он заказывать не рисковал — уж слишком специфическим был этот ингредиент, необходимый лишь для приготовления Оборотного зелья. А ещё в Хогсмиде Барти обычно заходил в «Три метлы». Там он ничего себе не заказывал — просто сидел, наблюдая за посетителями. Было очень странно видеть всех этих людей, которые влюблялись, заводили семьи, работали, пока он был вычеркнут из этой жизни. Им не было никакого дела до него, а ему не должно быть дела до них, только вот почему-то всё равно становилось обидно и очень горько.

Барти подходил к Хогсмиду, не видя Винки, но точно зная, что домовуха его уже ждёт. Так и было — в какой-то момент она просто взяла его за руку и без каких-либо предупреждений переместила в Лондон. Прямо к дому Блэков. Сердце вновь защемило от самых разных воспоминаний, и Барти пришлось остановиться, чтобы совладать с эмоциями. Он постоял на крыльце, погладил затёртую ручку и отворил дверь.

В доме было темно и почему-то пахло сыростью. Винки, как ни в чём не бывало, щёлкнула пальцами, зажигая пару свечей, и повела Барти в сторону кухни. Там тоже было темно и немного душно, однако открыть окно не получилось. Барти уселся за стол, плохо понимая, что происходит и как реагировать на такой странный приём.

Старый домовик появился откуда-то из-под стола и уселся напротив Барти, недоверчиво его разглядывая. Интересно, а Винки говорила ему о другом облике хозяина? Наконец он заговорил:

— Кричер рад приветствовать в доме Блэков наследника рода Краучей. К сожалению, его бестолковый хозяин сейчас отсутствует и не может оказать достойный приём.

— Ты говоришь о Сириусе?

— Да. Он разбил материнское сердце и не спешит возвращаться в родной дом.

Наверное, это было к лучшему, ведь иначе Барти бы сюда не попал. Во-первых, потому что считался мёртвым, а во-вторых, они со старшим Блэком воевали на разных сторонах. И тогда Барти мог не узнать того, что готов сообщить ему домовик.

— Кричер, Винки сказала мне, что ты видел, как погиб Регулус. Это так?

Глаза старого домовика наполнились слезами, и он закивал:

— Да. Кричер видел. Кричер ничего не мог сделать. Хозяин приказал...

— Кто это сделал?

— Твари из волшебного озера в пещере.

Барти показалось, что домовик бредит.

— О чём ты? Какие твари? Что Регулусу понадобилось в той пещере?

Домовик рыдал, и Барти с трудом разбирал слова, но смысл сказанного до него доходил. По всему выходило, что сначала какой-то волшебник одалживал у Регулуса Кричера, чтобы спрятать медальон в одной пещере. И Регулус потребовал, чтобы Кричер доставил его туда. Там он написал записку, вложил её в свой медальон, которым заменил тот, что достал из какой-то чаши. Тот он приказал Кричеру уничтожить, но это оказалось невозможно. А Регулуса утащили на дно озера похожие на трупы твари.

Зацепок здесь было две: тот медальон, который якобы нельзя уничтожить, и записка в медальоне Регулуса. Барти собирался докопаться до истины, поэтому потребовал:

— Где тот медальон?

Без лишних слов Кричер выложил на стол серебряный медальон, явно старинный, со змеящейся монограммой из двух «С» на крышке. С ним Барти разберётся потом.

— А где второй? Кричер, мне нужен медальон Регулуса. Ты можешь его принести?

Старый домовик медленно кивнул.

— Мистер Бартемиус пообещает уничтожить этот медальон?

— Да.

— Кричеру понадобиться помощь Винки. Мистер Бартемиус прикажет ей?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Барти ждал домовиков не меньше получаса, если судить по времени, отсчитанному _Темпусом_. По ощущениям же прошли почти сутки, за которые удалось представить и ужасную смерть Регулуса, и поклясться отомстить, и многократно проклясть того, кто подвёл его к этому самоубийственному решению. Серебряный медальон не стоил жизни — это же просто безделушка! — однако, как Барти ни старался, открыть его не удалось. Да и чёрт с ним! Можно уничтожить, и не открывая, только бы дождаться Кричера, чтобы тот убедился, что Барти держит слово.

Кухня в доме Блэков была не очень большой: восемнадцать шагов, поворот, восемь шагов, снова поворот, опять восемнадцать... Голова немного кружилась, но остановиться означало остаться наедине с медальоном, глядя на который, хотелось убивать. Регулус, Регулус, как так-то? Зачем? Почему?! Барти остановился, закрыв лицо ладонями и слушая, словно наяву, тихий голос: « _Регулус в переводе с латыни означает «принц», часто эту звезду называют ещё «Сердце Льва» — это связано с её расположением. Это одна из четырёх «королевских звезд» или «Звёзд Архангелов». Так вот, Регулус символизирует Архангела Рафаила и считается хранителем небес_ ».

Как же больно это было вспоминать! Но не вспоминать Барти не мог, потому что больше у него ничего не осталось, только тот далёкий августовский вечер, усыпанное звёздами небо и два счастливых идиота, уверенных, что у них всё ещё впереди. Тогда они решили, что служба Тёмному Лорду поможет им вырваться из-под опеки семей и зажить так, как хотелось, долго и счастливо.

— Кричер принёс, — старый домовик почтительно положил перед Барти медальон Регулуса и замер в ожидании.

Покрытая эмалью крышка легко отщёлкнулась, и на стол выпал кусок пергамента, аккуратно сложенный в идеальный квадрат. Пальцы дрожали, но разве стоило обращать внимание на такие мелочи? Барти поднёс записку поближе к свече и понял, что не может дышать.

« _Тёмному Лорду._  
_Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочитаешь это, но хочу, чтобы ты знал: это я раскрыл твою тайну. Я похитил настоящий хоркрукс и намереваюсь уничтожить его, как только смогу. Я смотрю в лицо смерти с надеждой, что, когда ты встретишь того, кто сравним с тобою по силе, ты опять обратишься в простого смертного._  
_Р. А. Б._ »

Немыслимо. Невозможно. Нелепо. Неправильно. Неправдоподобно. Не...

— Любимый хозяин должен выпить это!

Барти понял, что сидит на полу и тихо воет, обнимая себя и раскачиваясь. Он послушно выпил подсунутое Винки зелье и зажал рот ладонью. То ли чтобы замолчать, то ли чтобы не стошнило. Домовики разглядывали его, скорбно вздыхая, но хотя бы не лезли с дурацкими утешениями, как это сделали бы люди. 

— Я должен подумать, — пробормотал Барти.

Он поднялся, держась за стену, и потёр лицо, приводя себя в чувство. Ему действительно было над чем подумать, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Про хоркруксы он помнил лишь то, что это «наипорочнейшее из всех волховских измышлений», и больше в книге «Волхование всех презлейшее» о нём не было сказано ни слова. Когда-то Барти и Регулус мнили себя опасными тёмными магами и, зацепившись за эту строчку, пытались найти хоть какое-то объяснение. Тщетно. Хотя, похоже, Регулус всё-таки узнал, что это такое.

Барти сунул в карман оба медальона и, отхлебнув из фляжки Оборотного, пошёл прочь. Оказавшись на улице, он рассчитывал, что Винки сейчас перенесёт их поближе к воротам Хогвартса, но домовуха словно не понимала, что именно должна сделать. Она стояла рядом с Барти и мелко дрожала, не делая ничего, чтобы это прекратить.

— Винки, что происходит?

Домовуха взглянула на Барти глазами, полными непролитых слёз, и прошептала:

— Винки очень страшно... эта пещера... там всюду смерть и очень... очень плохая магия... такое нельзя делать...

Очевидно, толку от неё сейчас не будет. Барти достал из кармана мантию-невидимку и закутался в неё, прежде чем взять на руки Винки, чтобы аппарировать. Их вынесло на железнодорожную станцию Хогсмида, и Барти всё-таки стошнило, а Винки, похоже, и вовсе была без сознания. Пришлось нести её в Хогвартс, скрывая под мантией. Надо будет расспросить её про ту пещеру, но позже, намного позже. Не сейчас.

Барти запечатал дверь в свои комнаты с таким усердием, будто ждал нападения, но даже так не почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он уложил домовуху в кресло, оставив её приходить в себя самостоятельно, и достал из ящика стола бутылку виски. Барти не пил слишком давно, потому что боялся утратить контроль над своими эмоциями, но сейчас ему стало всё равно. Хотелось забыться, чтобы хоть немного отпустила боль, разрывающая изнутри. Барти знал, что ему предстоит сделать выбор, и безумно боялся признать, что не собирается выбирать. Потому что всё было решено давным-давно.

Скоро виски перестал обжигать горло и крепостью стал похож на воду, но Барти было всё равно. Он помнил заклинание дозаправки и мог махать палочкой бесконечно. Вся его жизнь оказалась дурацким фарсом, и он второй раз потерял всё. Абсолютно всё, что у него было: свободу, любовь, надежду, будущее, мечты, веру. И теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Регулус погиб не случайно — он сделал это вполне осознанно, заплатив страшную цену за свой выбор. Барти никак не мог с этим смириться, но изменить он уже тоже ничего не мог. Сейчас он в ином свете видел единственную попытку Регулуса поговорить. Как можно было не понять?! А ведь он пытался, очень аккуратно выспрашивая у Барти, как тот относится к Повелителю. Но тогда ответ казался очевидным, и, получив его, Регулус отправился умирать один. Если бы было возможно всё изменить и не быть таким категоричным! Ну, или хотя бы просто выслушать, клятвенно пообещав не выдать. Может, тогда Регулус рассказал бы про эти хоркруксы и про бессмертие Тёмного Лорда.

Барти уже столько раз перечитал последнюю записку Регулуса, что выучил её наизусть. Теперь становилось понятно, почему тот ничего не написал Барти — он просто боялся навлечь беду. И даже не подумал о том, что вдвоём они смогли бы... вдвоём... если бы Барти не сказал, что восхищён Повелителем и верит ему больше, чем всем остальным — и ведь это была чистая правда, до этого вечера. Или это только _казалось_ правдой?

Он снова наполнил бутылку и горько рассмеялся. Вот как, оказывается, можно врать самому себе! И ведь верить! Ещё как верить в красивую сказку. И как же больно оттого, что Барти никогда не сможет сказать Регулусу о том, что выбирает его. Из всех! Никакой Лорд, никакие «великие» идеи, ничто не могло сравниться с тем чувством, что Барти испытывал к Регулусу, и о котором предпочитал помалкивать. Просто так, на всякий случай.

— Любимый хозяин уложил Винки, — начала домовуха.

— О, ты очнулась, — перебил её Барти. — Выпьешь со мной?

— Домовикам не положено...

— Будет тебе! — он наколдовал небольшой бокал и щедро плеснул туда виски. — Пей.

Домовуха послушно сделала глоток и закашлялась. Барти любезно постучал по её спине:

— Что было в той пещере?

Чем больше рассказывала Винки, тем сильнее мучила Барти совесть. Наверное, стоило сначала расспросить Кричера, прежде чем давать такие задания — эльфам пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы добыть этот чёртов медальон и не сдохнуть при этом. Их выручила лишь магия, отличная от человеческой, ну и потрясающая живучесть. Барти снова приложился к бутылке и вдруг замер, поражённый простой мыслью: ведь именно так Повелитель относится к своим вассалам. Какие там, к чёрту, последователи и адепты — просто рабы! Как бессловесные домовики, считающие такое нормой.

— Прости меня, Винки...

Наверное, он всё-таки сильно погорячился с извинениями, потому что домовуха вдруг разрыдалась и сползла из кресла на пол, где, цепко ухватившись за ногу Барти, принялась завывать и биться головой об пол, умоляя не прогонять её. И, наверное, он всё-таки напился, потому что понял, что захлёбывается слезами, прижимая Винки к себе и уверяя, что ближе её у него никого нет. И самое страшное, что это было правдой. 

***

Способность спокойно мыслить вернулась к Барти не скоро — потрясение было слишком сильным, и он оказался просто не готов принять, что Регулус погиб потому, что пошёл против Повелителя. Слишком уж привычным было винить в этом людей Дамблдора и аврорат. А ещё Барти достаточно хорошо знал Регулуса, чтобы усомниться в обдуманности его решения. Скорее всего, он не видел другого выхода, и это для Барти означало необходимость во всём разобраться. Для начала он через Винки попросил у Кричера копии всех книг, что Регулус читал перед смертью, и уже в третьей нашёл информацию, от которой у него волосы встали дыбом.

Хоркрукс не просто так позволял вернуться после смерти, что многими трактовалось как обретение бессмертия. Платой становилась часть личности мага, решившегося на такое, причём та, которой тот больше всего дорожил. Разум, внешность, умение повести за собой, способности, предпочтения — всё становилось разменной монетой, а самое страшное, что всё это переставало иметь значение для перерожденца, потому что осколок души жил по своим законам.

Барти смотрел на два медальона, с ужасом понимая, что ему не только нужно довести дело Регулуса до конца, но и решить, что делать с Повелителем, потому что его возрождение таило в себе огромную угрозу для всех. Барти нашёл описание этого ритуала и теперь точно знал, зачем Тёмному Лорду понадобился Поттер, а точнее, его кровь. И это лишний раз подтверждало грозящее Повелителю безумие, ведь считать своим главным врагом ребёнка просто нелепо. Если, конечно, ты в здравом уме. Проклятье!

Стук в дверь был сродни холодному душу, и Барти, прибрав медальоны подальше, поспешил открыть. В коридоре уныло мялся какой-то второкурсник из Слизерина, который поспешил улизнуть сразу же, как только передал, что «директор Дамблдор желает видеть профессора Грюма». Что ж так не вовремя-то? Но выбирать не приходилось, и, отхлебнув из фляжки, Барти отправился узнавать, к чему такая срочность.

— Как думаешь, Аластор, зачем Краучу понадобилось с тобой встречаться? Тем более, приглашая к себе? 

Дамблдор почёсывал феникса под клювом, отчего тот нежно ворковал, закатывая глаза. Однако эту картину Барти ни за что не признал бы идиллической. И дело было даже не в холодном блеске глаз Дамблдора и не в его подчёркнуто спокойной манере держаться. Интуиция кричала об опасности, а в голову лезли совершенно неуместные воспоминания о зале суда Визенгамота. Барти стоило огромного труда усмехнуться и невозмутимо пожать плечами:

— Понятия не имею. Но ты же знаешь этого Крауча, Альбус. Наверняка хочет поговорить о безопасности Турнира и спросить, не видел ли я чего.

— А ты не видел?

— Ты бы узнал об этом первым.

— Я очень на это рассчитываю, Аластор. 

Барти и в самом деле не знал, зачем понадобился Тёмному Лорду, как и того, почему тот выбрал для связи не самый безопасный способ, но ему оставалось лишь продолжать игру.

— Я расскажу тебе, Альбус. Когда вернусь.

В Хогвартсе вовсю шла подготовка к Святочному балу, и в этой суете никто не обратил внимания на покидающего замок профессора, однако весь путь до ворот Барти спиной чувствовал чей-то взгляд. Потому и ни разу не обернулся.

Аппарация вынесла его на вымощенную камнем дорожку к дому, который Барти так никогда и не смог ощутить своим. Разве что в далёком детстве, но и тогда у него было столько запретов и ограничений, что порой начинало казаться, что он всего лишь незваный гость в этом холодном особняке. Что уж говорить про последние годы? И всё-таки у него было право самому отворить дверь и не ждать, когда его проводят в хозяйские апартаменты.

— Рад видеть вас, мой Лорд.

Барти склонился в почтительном поклоне перед существом, которое когда-то обещало ему свободу и весь мир в придачу. Перед тем, кому он присягал, и эта присяга была впечатана в левое предплечье и закреплена Обетом. Не иначе как для надёжности.

— Твои отчёты зас-с-ставляют меня ж-ждать, Барти, — мягко пожурил Лорд. — Поэтому я з-захотел тебя увидеть.

— Дамблдора удивило это приглашение.

— Проглотит! В этом образ-зе ты ему ос-с-собенно нужен. Он уже прос-сил тебя за кем-то «приглядывать»?

— Пока лишь за Снейпом.

— Неплохой выбор. И как?

— Если жизнь предателя выглядит именно так, то его надо показывать юнцам для пропаганды верности.

— С-странные мыс-с-сли тебя начали посещать, Барти...

От ощущения близкой опасности сердце пропустило пару ударов.

— Мой Лорд, вы хотите сказать, что Снейп не предатель? 

— Меня удивляет, что ты заговорил о пропаганде вернос-сти.

Огромная змея проползла мимо Барти, слегка задев его ногу и вызвав удушающий приступ паники.

— Чем больше я наблюдаю за детьми, тем сильнее задумываюсь о _правильном_ воспитании, мой Лорд.

Барти смиренно опустил взгляд, избегая смотреть на Повелителя, который пусть и утратил вместе с телом часть силы, но сохранил власть над каждым из своих вассалов. Или честнее будет сказать «рабов»?

— Это ты хорошо придумал, — Лорд погладил змею по плоской голове, и от его улыбки Барти похолодел. — Рас-скажи мне о Поттере. Это ведь ты помог ему пройти ис-спытание?

— Да. Я заставил Хагрида показать Поттеру драконов, а после рассказал мальчишке, как с ними справиться.

— Я видел «Пророк». Мальчишка был первым в этом состязании.

— Он разделил лидерство с Крамом, — снова поклонился Барти.

— Хорош-шо. Ты уже продумал, как проведёш-ш-шь его через следующ-щее ис-спытание?

— Да.

— В конце ты получиш-шь свою награду, Барти.

— Вы слишком щедры ко мне, мой Лорд.

— Это так. С-ступай!

Похоже, аудиенция была закончена. Барти не увидел в ней особой необходимости, кроме как напомнить о его месте. У ног Повелителя. Застыв в рабском поклоне. Почему он этого не замечал раньше? Как мог радоваться таким знакам внимания? Ждать их?.. Барти не находил ответа и тем сильнее хотел вырваться на свободу — и раздать все долги, разом покончив со всем.

Проходя мимо кабинета старшего Крауча, в приоткрытую дверь Барти увидел, как тот сидит за столом, глядя в стену перед собой. Не каждый аврор мог узнать бы действие Империуса, но Барти не спутает его ни с чем и никогда. С мстительным удовлетворением он прикрыл дверь и отправился в Хогвартс, где чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в стенах этого дома. Дома, который построил Крауч. И который для него стал точно такой же тюрьмой, как и для Барти. Что было справедливо.

Дамблдора полностью удовлетворил рассказ о просьбе Крауча «приглядеть за Турниром», и его улыбка стала гораздо искреннее, когда он предложил Барти немного повеселиться на Святочном балу:

— Танцевать там не обязательно, Аластор. Просто посидим с тобой, вспомним молодость, посмотрим на молодёжь. Ты не представляешь, как это вдохновляет.

Вопреки своему утверждению Дамблдор всё же отправился танцевать, пригласив директрису Шармбатона, под завистливым взглядом странно нерешительного Хагрида. Барти после недолгих раздумий пригласил Синистру и даже изобразил с ней нечто напоминающее тустеп. Когда-то давно он лихо его отплясывал вместе с Регулусом на таком же Святочном балу. Хотя и не точно таком же, разумеется, тот бал был гораздо лучше — музыка громче, пары веселее, а профессора моложе... Да, тогда умели повеселиться! Барти учтиво проводил Синистру на место и, обернувшись, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Снейпа, который притаился в одной из тёмных ниш, разглядывая веселящиеся пары. С явным осуждением. Барти не сдержался и показал ему язык.

В общем-то, бал можно было признать сносным. Тем более, после того, как Снейп принялся гонять студентов, пылко возжелавших уединиться. Это было даже забавно. Особенно когда Барти заметил Каркарова, попытавшегося в этой неразберихе поговорить со Снейпом.

— Как ты можешь, Северус, закрывать глаза на происходящее? — тревожно начал он. — Тучи сгущаются все последние месяцы, и меня, не стану скрывать, это очень тревожит.

— Тогда беги, — посоветовал Снейп. — Беги, я уж как-нибудь объясню твое бегство. 

— А ты?

— А я остаюсь в Хогвартсе. 

Эта позиция была близка Барти, и он вдруг понял, что Снейп точно не хочет возрождения Лорда. Более того, из него может получиться неплохой союзник, не обременённый Обетом и умеющий молчать, союзник, у которого, как и у Барти, к Лорду есть свои личные счёты. Конечно, об этом ещё надо было подумать, чтобы сыграть наверняка, но теперь хотя бы появилась надежда на победу. 

Барти слишком глубоко задумался и совершил ошибку. Впрочем, он никогда не проверял эту нишу и точно не ждал нападения. После короткой огненной вспышки мир померк, и очнулся Барти в незнакомой комнате, обезоруженный и связанный. Он открыл глаза и отшатнулся от Снейпа, слишком низко склонившегося над ним, чтобы прошипеть:

— Мне кажется, нам надо поговорить.

Что ж, на ловца и зверь бежит.

— Надо? — Барти облизнул пересохшие губы и продолжил: — Говори!

Снейп слегка опешил, но отступать не собирался.

— Ты — не Грюм!

— Да неужели?!

— Точно не он! 

— И кто тогда? Откуда такая уверенность, Снейп? Как думаешь, что тебе будет за нападение на коллегу-профессора?

Снейп зло оскалился:

— В твоей фляжке — Оборотное зелье. Я думаю, мне надо просто немного подождать, не больше часа. И тогда ты заговоришь по-другому.

Отличный ход. И если бы Снейп сейчас пригласил Дамблдора, то Барти бы действительно пришлось сильно изворачиваться и, в конце концов, снова жертвовать своей свободой, может быть, выторговав условия чуть получше, чем у Тёмного Лорда. Но Дамблдора не было, а значит, оставался шанс на союз со Снейпом и хоть какую-то самостоятельность. И это — чёрт возьми! — было неплохо.

— Непременно заговорю, — усмехнулся Барти. — И даже обещаю быть откровенным, но услуга за услугу. Скажи, Снейп, ты сам пришёл к Дамблдору за неё просить, или это он разыскал тебя в нужный момент?

Лицо Снейпа словно окаменело:

— Что ты сказал?!

— Ты всё отлично слышал. Только не думай, что на этом всё закончилось. _Он_ хочет возродиться, и его надо остановить.

Всё-таки приятно иметь дело с понимающим человеком! Снейп не стал переспрашивать или уточнять. Вместо этого он подошёл к двери и принялся сосредоточенно водить палочкой вокруг проёма. Барти без труда узнал немного изменённые запирающие заклятья и чары конфиденциальности. После этого Снейп отправился в смежную комнату и вернулся оттуда, позвякивая какими-то склянками. Кто бы сомневался! Чтобы у зельевара и не нашлось Веритассерума? Но, с другой стороны, это здорово облегчало задачу Барти — не придётся убеждать Снейпа в своей искренности.

— Не хочешь подождать, когда закончится действие Оборотного?

— У меня есть антидот...

— И сыворотка правды, — перебил его Барти и усмехнулся. — Не стесняйся.

— И не думал, — Снейп налил в стакан мутно-зелёную жижу. — Пей!

— Тебе придётся мне помочь, ты же видишь, я немного связан.

Снейп мрачно оглядел его и помог выпить зелье, после чего отошёл и принялся ждать, скрестив руки на груди. Обратное превращение оказалось гораздо неприятнее, чем когда оно проходило естественным путём, и Барти не удалось сдержать гримасу боли, когда из глазницы выпал волшебный глаз. Снейп выглядел довольным:

— И всё-таки я узнал тебя, Крауч!

— И что же меня выдало?

— Твой длинный язык. Как тебе удалось бежать из Азкабана?

— Через кладбище, — Барти жалел, что не может принять более достойную позу, но это не мешало ему с превосходством разглядывать Снейпа.

— Поговорим об этом подробнее. Открой рот, — Снейп набрал Веритассерум в пипетку, — я капну тебе на язык.

— Экономишь время? — Барти высунул язык, демонстрируя готовность к сотрудничеству.

Снейп отсчитал пять капель и вновь отошёл, на этот раз устраиваясь в кресле. Он выждал пару минут и только потом приступил к допросу:

— Назови своё имя.

— Бартемиус Крауч. Младший.

Веритассерум уже начал действовать, и Барти получал удовольствие от правдивых ответов.

— Для чего ты в Хогвартсе?

— Чтобы выполнить задание Тёмного Лорда.

— Что это за задание?

— Доставить Поттера на место проведения ритуала.

— Что за ритуал?

— Возрождение Тёмного Лорда.

— И ты хочешь это остановить?

— Да.

— У тебя есть план?

— Нет.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Да.

— Моя? — Снейп казался удивлённым.

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому что у тебя тоже есть личные счёты к Тёмному Лорду.

— Тоже? — Снейп умел слышать главное.

— Да.

— Но ты же хотел его вернуть?

— Хотел.

— Чтобы отомстить?

— Нет. 

— Хорошо...

Снейп чего-то налил себе в бокал, быстро выпил и принялся кружить по комнате, очевидно, размышляя. Минуты ожидания тянулись долго, но уж лучше так, потому что иметь дело с импульсивным человеком было просто опасно. В сторону Барти Снейп даже не смотрел, и оставалось лишь ждать, чего он надумает.

— Ты должен рассказать мне всё об этом деле.

Формулировка, конечно, была слишком вольной, но у Барти было что рассказать. Снейп задавал вопросы и становился всё мрачнее. Впрочем, его вопросы не отличались скромностью и не ограничивались приличиями. Он сунул свой любопытный нос в историю с Регулусом, важно отметив, что он «так и знал», но у него хватило деликатности не выспрашивать подробности: Веритассерум притуплял чувства и эмоции, и Барти мог рассказать и то, о чём потом бы пожалел. К счастью, не пришлось. 

— Последний вопрос, — Снейп поморщился, старательно пряча болезненное любопытство. — Кто тебе сказал про неё?

— Грюм.

Снейп грязно выругался и, взмахнув палочкой, избавил Барти от пут. Очевидно, это означало готовность договариваться, но спешить не стоило. Барти поднялся с пола, потирая покрасневшие запястья и расправляя плечи. Он взял стул и, развернув его, и уселся верхом, обнимая спинку. Снейп молчал, и Барти пришлось начинать разговор самому:

— Я связан Обетом.

— Это я понял, — Снейп нахмурился и вздохнул: — Я тоже.

— Что будем делать?

— Ты пробовал уничтожить хоркрукс?

— Да, — Барти пожал плечами. — Защита мощная, но Адское пламя должно справиться. Сам понимаешь, вдвоём это будет проще сделать.

— А ты не думал передать его Дамблдору?

— Зачем?

— Он должен знать об этом.

— Для чего?

— Нам нужна страховка.

У Барти потеплело на душе: всё-таки «нам». А Снейп продолжил:

— И возможностей уничтожить хоркрукс у него больше.

— А как ты объяснишь его появление у тебя?

— Я мог купить непонятную вещицу у Горбина...

— С инициалами Слизерина? — Барти усмехнулся. — На жалованье профессора? Или ты нашёл клад?

— Малфой мог дать мне его на экспертизу.

— Мог... но не тебе...

— Допустим. А если привлечь Блэка? Должен же он хоть на что-то сгодиться?

В принципе, Барти ничего не имел против помощи Дамблдора, но ни капли не сомневался, что тот захочет сыграть самостоятельно. И обязательно докопается до истины. А зная его принципиальность, рассчитывать на снисхождение председателя Визенгамота к беглому преступнику не приходилось.

— Только в самом крайнем случае.

Снейп кивнул, соглашаясь, и тут же поинтересовался:

— Ты ведь знаешь, где скрывается Тёмный Лорд?

— Да.

— А что если туда отправить авроров? Ты ведь говоришь, он не в той форме, чтобы защищаться.

— Непростительные он накладывает вполне качественно. И фамильяром у него огромная змея, — Барти поёжился, вспоминая. — Не хотел бы я выступить против них в открытом бою. Кроме того, в том доме скелеты в каждом шкафу, и мне бы не хотелось...

— Понятно, — Снейп помолчал и пристально взглянул на Барти. — Но ведь твой отец всегда был против...

Барти порадовался, что правильно выбрал себе союзника: соображал Снейп быстро и выводы делал правильные. Почти.

— Для такого случая отлично подходит Империус. Крауч почти десять лет практиковался на мне, а теперь получил возможность испытать эти прелести лично.

Снейп отвёл взгляд.

— Выпить хочешь?

— Хочу, — не стал отказываться Барти. — Не думаю, что этой ночью мы кому-то понадобимся.

Снейп достал из шкафа бутылку вина и два бокала, после чего уселся в кресло напротив и тяжело вздохнул:

— Нам нужен план.

— Разумеется, — согласился Барти. — Но Лорд считается мёртвым, поэтому любое анонимное послание с просьбой проверить дом Крауча попадёт в корзину для мусора.

— Что снова возвращает нас к Дамблдору. Он мог бы...

— Не мог! Как ты не понимаешь, что мне тогда не уйти.

— А ты хочешь уйти?

— Да, — Веритассерум, пусть и слабо, но всё ещё действовал, и Барти продолжил: — Я навоевался и уже давно мёртв для всех. В наследство от матери мне достался небольшой домик недалеко от Тейна, с неплохим видом на море. Магглы там не любопытны, а магам нет никакого дела до этой глуши.

— И ты бы просто так всё бросил?..

— Что именно мне бросать? — криво усмехнулся Барти. 

— Но... — Снейп замолчал, прикусив язык.

— Вот именно. Здесь у меня нет ничего.

— Зачем же тогда ты в это ввязываешься? Ты бы мог... — Снейп снова замолчал, не находя слов.

— Во-первых, у меня есть память, и я должен за него отомстить. А во-вторых, если Лорд всё-таки вернётся, жизни мне не будет... да и никому не будет.

Действие Веритассерума уже достаточно ослабло, чтобы Барти смог замолчать. Потому что было ещё и «в-третьих»: об этом домике знал старший Крауч.

  
***

Барти предполагал, что из Снейпа может получиться неплохой союзник, но он даже не догадывался насколько. Не прошло и недели, как в полночь Барти отправился на назначенную Снейпом встречу. Почему-то на Астрономическую башню. И пока он поднимался по дурацкой винтовой лестнице, даже придумал смешную шутку про то, что общение с подростками до добра не доводит, иначе к чему такое место и время? Однако у Снейпа, похоже, было своё видение происходящего.

— Никто не удивится, заметив нас здесь вдвоём, — поторопился объяснить он, едва заметив Барти. — Это гораздо уместнее, чем заходить друг к другу в гости.

— И гораздо удобнее, чего уж. В моей жизни слишком мало развлечений, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

Подъём дался Барти не слишком легко: деревянный протез оказался не совсем приспособленным к карабканью по крутым ступеням.

— А я-то думал, какого чёрта тебе понадобилось в Хогвартсе, — Снейп ехидно усмехнулся. — Ты знал, где искать.

— Это да. Искать я умею.

Снейп облокотился на каменный парапет башни и уставился куда-то вдаль, понизив голос до вкрадчивого шёпота:

— Я сообщил Дамблдору о своих подозрениях, и он согласился со мной, признавая, что с твоим... с Краучем что-то происходит.

— И что? — Барти напрягся.

— На днях его навестят авроры.

— Но...

— Они не наивные дети, — перебил его Снейп. — Дамблдор поручит это Шеклболту, тот не идиот и сумеет разобраться, в чём дело.

— Но...

— На всякий случай возьми это, — Снейп приподнял ладонь, показывая оловянный жетон с выбитыми цифрами, которых было не разглядеть в темноте. — Это порт-ключ.

— Зачем?

— Неправильный вопрос, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Тебя должно интересовать, куда он настроен.

— И куда?

— В одну психушку в Суррее.

От неожиданности Барти не совладал с волшебным глазом, и тот принялся крутиться в глазнице, вызывая головную боль.

— Куда?!

— Это такое место, где тебя точно не станут искать. Закрытое учреждение, там отдельные палаты, нормальное питание, а имея палочку, вообще можно устроиться по-королевски. Не говоря о том, что и выйти оттуда не станет проблемой. Когда я подам сигнал.

— Снейп, спасибо, конечно...

— Уймись уже, Крауч. От тебя на свободе будет гораздо больше пользы, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. А Оборотку ты пить уже наловчился.

Барти прекрасно понимал, что за те несколько дней, что прошли с начала их договорённости, Снейп просто не успел бы подготовить такую легенду и порт-ключ, а стало быть, жертвовал своей страховкой.

— Спасибо, Снейп. 

— Сочтёмся. Я буду держать тебя в курсе.

Снейп развернулся, учтиво кивнул, прощаясь, и стремительно оставил смотровую площадку башни. Барти сжал в ладони холодный жетон, чувствуя, как на душе теплеет от благодарности. За свою не самую долгую жизнь он научился ценить заботу, пусть даже облачённую в форму практичной рациональности. Что ж, возможность отступить стоила дорого.

А ещё Снейп вызвался помочь Барти с Оборотным зельем. Ну, как вызвался? Просто как-то посоветовал взять склянку в шкафу класса зельеварения вместо того, чтобы «тратить время на ерунду». Зелье оказалось отличным, и чтобы хоть как-то за него расплатиться, Барти отдал Снейпу копии книг из библиотеки Блэков. Тот оценил подарок и стал оставлять вместе с Оборотным зелье Сна-без-сновидений. И это было очень кстати: визит Шеклболта к Краучу не принёс никаких плодов, а Барти начали сниться кошмары.

Время словно ускорилось. Второй тур состязания приближался, Тёмный Лорд затаился, а Поттер вёл себя крайне беспечно, совершенно не собираясь разгадывать шараду, которая должна была заставить его шевелиться и начать искать способы провести долгое время под водой. Барти мог сколько угодно подсказывать, но мальчишка даже не понимал, к чему эти намёки. 

***

— Я привлёк к делу Малфоя, — пробормотал Снейп, кутаясь в мантию.

Февральский ветер делал Астрономическую башню крайне непривлекательным местом, зато и шанс, что кто-то их здесь заметит, становился минимальным. Поэтому Барти мог позволить себе сколько угодно повышать голос.

— Какого чёрта?!  
— Мне бы хотелось _его_ остановить, не доводя дело до нового воплощения.

— Но Малфой... для него же нет ничего святого!

— Неужели? — Снейп весело фыркнул. — Как и для нас, верно?

— Я не о том! Ему нельзя доверять, он сделает лишь то, что ему выгодно.

— Правильно! Ты думаешь, он мечтает о возвращении Тёмного Лорда?

— Но он ведь был почти правой рукой... он же...

— Ты сам сказал о выгоде. Возвращение Повелителя не входит в планы Малфоя. Поэтому он пообещал натравить на Крауча гоблинов. Тех не так просто провести.

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Что он под Империусом приютил у себя парочку фанатиков, способных возродить Тёмного Лорда.

— И он тебе поверил? — Барти удивлённо присвистнул.

— Он вообще мне верит, — Снейп самодовольно усмехнулся. — Потому что я никогда не лгу.

— Так уж и никогда?

— Попробуй поймать.

Всё-таки нынешний Снейп оказался гораздо забавнее того унылого задрота, который запомнился по школе, и лучшего союзника было сложно себе представить. Он даже убедил Барти повременить с уничтожением хоркрукса, допустив возможность предъявить его как улику в суде. И в этом был смысл.

***

Барти в очередной раз забирал свою порцию зелья, когда услышал в коридоре сначала грохот, сопровождавшийся странным воем, а потом шум начинающегося скандала. Сначала Барти хотел затаиться, но потом узнал голос Снейпа и осторожно выскользнул из кабинета, чтобы узнать, в чём дело.

— Профессор, — Филч явно пытался не злить Снейпа. — Пивз украл вещь студента. Теперь-то уж директор меня послушает и навсегда вышвырнет мерзкого полтергейста из замка.

— Да что мне ваш полтергейст? В мой кабинет залезли, а вы тут...

Снейп представлял собой колоритное зрелище: мало того, что он был взлохмачен, так ещё и распахнутая мантия не скрывала довольно старомодной ночной сорочки. Барти тут же превратил свою одежду в некое подобие ночного наряда и вышел из тени:

— Вечеринка в пижамах?

Филч принялся что-то объяснять про яйцо и полтергейста, а Снейп взглядом указал на лестницу, где, если верить магии волшебного глаза, притаился Поттер под мантией-невидимкой. У его ног валялась какой-то лист пергамента. Снейп взглянул на яйцо, затем на пергамент и изобразил озарение:

— Поттер! Это яйцо принадлежит Поттеру. Как и пергамент. Мальчишка где-то здесь, рядом. В мантии-невидимке.

Барти видел, как вытянулось лицо Поттера, когда Снейп сделал вид, что пытается его схватить, не поднимаясь на ступень-ловушку. Что ж, и у Снейпа были свои слабости. Чтобы ему подыграть, Барти остановил его в дюйме от Поттера.

— Там никого нет, Снейп! Но я с удовольствием сообщу директору, что первым вам на ум пришел именно Гарри Поттер.

Снейп в ответ что-то прошипел, а потом угрожающе продолжил:

— Я только подумал, что Поттер опять стал бродить по ночам. Такая уж у него несчастная привычка. Его надо от нее отучить, для его же собственной пользы.

Они выдержали театральную паузу, за время которой хорошенько посверлили друг друга взглядами, после чего Снейп выразил желание отправиться спать, а Барти пожелал ему сладких снов и отобрал у Филча яйцо, чтобы отдать Поттеру и, наконец, подтолкнуть его в сторону отгадки.

— Что, Поттер, едва-едва выкрутился? — хмыкнул Барти, когда Филч со Снейпом ушли.

— Да... спасибо вам, — мальчишка стянул с головы капюшон и попытался сдержать сбившееся дыханье.

— Что это такое? — поинтересовался Барти, вынимая из кармана пергамент.

— Просто карта замка.

Барти пригляделся и обалдел. Карта отображала эту злосчастную лестницу, на которой мерцали две точки, причём одна была подписана «Гарри Поттер», а вторая — «Бартемиус Крауч». Спасибо, что не «младший»! Барти выругался.

— Нет, Поттер, это не просто карта замка.

— Вообще-то полезная штука, — мальчишка засопел. — Профессор Грюм, вы не могли бы меня вытащить?.. 

— Что? Ах, да...

Барти помог мальчишке, понимая, что отдавать ему эту карту просто опасно. Что он ещё видел?! А что мог увидеть?..

— Слушай-ка, Поттер, — осторожно начал он, — ты, случайно, не видел, кто ходил по кабинету Снейпа? На карте, конечно.

— Видел, — прошептал Поттер. — Мистер Крауч.

— Крауч? Ты не ошибся?

— Нет.

— Ладно, в замке его больше нет. Гм... Крауч... Весьма любопытно...

Чёрт! И это снова возвращало к проблеме. Большой проблеме. Стоит Поттеру взглянуть на карту, снова увидеть Крауча... чёрт!

— Профессор Грюм, скажите, пожалуйста, зачем мистеру Краучу было забираться в кабинет профессора Снейпа?

И вопросы мальчишка задавал правильные. Барти криво усмехнулся:

— Я бы так ответил, Поттер. Говорят, Грозный Глаз помешался на ловле черных магов, да только Грозный Глаз по сравнению с Барти Краучем пустое место.

— Профессор Грюм, а может быть, это из-за... то есть, может быть, мистер Крауч что-то подозревает, — не унимался Поттер.

— Что он подозревает? 

— Ну, не знаю, — Поттер немного помялся, но продолжил. — Последнее время тут происходит много непонятного. В «Пророке» об этом писали... Черная Метка на Кубке мира, Пожиратели смерти, да и вообще...

Нет, оставлять такому карту — значит облекать всё дело на провал.

— А ты, гляжу, парень не промах, — Барти старался не пялиться на карту так откровенно. — Крауч, возможно, занят именно этим. Очень возможно. Слухи сейчас ходят самые разные, и без Скитер, конечно, не обошлось. Многие перепугались, — он постарался изобразить зверскую улыбку. — Если я кого и ненавижу, так это Пожирателя смерти, который разгуливает на свободе.

Поттер попытался заглянуть в карту, и у Барти не осталось другого выхода, кроме как её прикрыть от любопытных глаз и добавить голосу побольше важности:

— А теперь, Поттер, я кое-что у тебя спрошу... Можно мне позаимствовать ее на время?

К его огромному удивлению Поттер обрадовался:

— Конечно! 

Барти проводил мальчишку до гостиной и завёл непринуждённый разговор, в котором посоветовал ему стать аврором и убедился, что загадку этого дурацкого яйца Поттер решил. В общем-то, вечер стоило признать удачным!

***

Напрасно Барти думал, что, решив загадку яйца, Поттер сразу же сообразит, как ему продержаться час под водой. И даже друзья ничем не смогли ему помочь. Можно было сколько угодно ругать школьную программу, но отсутствие опыта делало их поиски почти бесполезными.

— Поттер тот ещё балбес, — пожаловался Барти Снейпу во время очередной встречи на башне. — Я ему под нос сунул книгу с заклинанием головного пузыря, а он даже не дочитал до нужного места.

— Надо было подсовывать Грейнджер, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Та бы дочитала. Но не факт, что донесла бы до Поттера.

— Почему?

— Потому что это опасно. Заклинание надо постоянно обновлять, а Поттер, как ты уже убедился, бестолочь. Он и забыть может... а зачем нам лишний утопленник?

— Нам и не лишний не нужен. У тебя есть идея получше?

— Есть, — Снейп самодовольно потёр руки. — Жабросли. Я как раз заказал свежие, в субботу доставка.

Идея действительно была блестящей. Только вот где Снейп с его жаброслями, а где Поттер?

— Зря всё-таки ты запугал мальчишку, — вздохнул Барти. — Можно было ему только намекнуть...

— Угу, и он пробрался бы в мою кладовку, по пути разметав все мои запасы. Это почти как слон в посудной лавке... только Поттер.

— Хорошо, тогда ты дашь мне эти жабросли, а передать их Поттеру будет моей заботой.

Снейп не возражал. В субботу он специально затеял ссору в коридоре, во время которой сунул в ладонь Барти небольшой свёрток. Помимо жаброслей там была подробная инструкция по их использованию: как пережёвывать эту траву, как при этом дышать и как входить в воду, чтобы избежать кислородного голодания. Всё это было отлично. Даже почерк Снейпа можно было скрыть чарами, но как это вручить Поттеру, не нарушив всех правил? Кто знает, как скоро в этом случае объявляется дисквалификация и что за нею последует? У магических контрактов свои законы. А времени оставалось всё меньше.

Выручила, как ни странно, Винки. Она быстро ухватила суть проблемы и просияла:

— Гарри Поттеру поможет Добби.

— Какой Добби?

Винки принялась на полном серьёзе рассказывать биографию этого Добби, из которой Барти понял только то, что тот был домовиком Малфоев, но Поттер его освободил, обретя в лице этого эльфа самого преданного поклонника.

— И как он нам поможет?

— Винки всё устроит! 

И ведь в самом деле она устроила! Правда, Барти пережил несколько крайне неприятных минут, глядя, как уныло Поттер бредёт в воду. Снейп так вообще, похоже, решил, что тот отправился топиться, но, очевидно, это был просто такой ход — чёрт его знает, этого мальчишку и его цели! Однако самым удивительным событием этого тура стала победа Поттера, который освободил и вытащил из озера сразу двух пленников. 

А время по-прежнему стремительно летело куда-то вскачь, и третий тур состязаний стремительно приближался, а с ним и ритуал по возрождению Тёмного Лорда. Надежда сейчас была только на гоблинов, потому что даже Дамблдор не захотел связываться с Краучем, целиком доверившись мнению Шеклболта. Тот безапелляционно заявил, что Крауч всегда был странноватым, а с возрастом это лишь усугубилось. И всё! Ни о каком присутствии Тёмного Лорда речь и не шла, а вламываться в дом уважаемого человека на основании одних подозрений не позволял закон.

— Каркаров занервничал, — Снейп презрительно скривился. — И забегал.

— Неужели обнаружил на своей руке Тёмную Метку?

— Ты не поверишь...

Они стояли на смотровой площадке Астрономической Башни, облокотившись на парапет, и оба смотрели в сторону Запретного леса. На Барти эти встречи действовали умиротворяюще — почему-то рядом со Снейпом казалось, что всё идёт правильно, если даже оно на самом деле катилось к чертям.

— И что он собирается делать?

— Бежать, конечно, — Снейп сплюнул. — После его показаний я сильно удивился, когда увидел его в Британии.

— Он просто не рассчитывал на такое, — Барти потёр предплечье. — Так или иначе, ритуал мы сорвём, без Поттера в нём не будет смысла.

— А ты готов поделиться координатами с аврорами? — Снейп медленно повернул голову, разглядывая Барти. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что назад пути не будет? Если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так...

— А что может пойти не так? Мы же уже всё обсудили. Как только я получаю от Лорда координаты настройки порт-ключа, я сообщаю их тебе, и пока дети задорно носятся по Лабиринту, авроры без труда захватывают Повелителя. Разумеется, без крови Поттера ритуала не будет, Лорд не обретёт свою силу... все дела... и пока тут будет всё это бурлить, я тихо отсижусь в психушке. Надеюсь, мне удастся отоспаться.

— Обязательно. Там очень тихо, — Снейп невесело улыбнулся. — Я тебе даже немного завидую. Тут ведь не обойдётся без допросов.

— Ты знаешь, что отвечать. Выпустишь Грюма, он наверняка подольёт масла в огонь, а ты останешься в стороне, — Барти помолчал и нехотя добавил: — Ты оказался прав, когда убедил меня не уничтожать хоркрукс сразу. Эта милая вещица при хорошей игре сможет вытянуть из этого болота даже тебя.

— Надеюсь, — Снейп разгрёб ладонью кучку каменной крошки и, выбрав небольшой камешек, швырнул его вниз. — Никогда не любил преподавать.

— Это заметно, — фыркнул Барти. — А мне, наоборот, понравилось. Дети забавные.

— У тебя просто предмет интересный. 

— Не завидуй. Тебе бы быстро надоело.

Спорить Снейп не стал. Барти вообще стало казаться, что на этой башне они знакомятся заново. Наверное, так оно и было — в школе их со Снейпом разделяли разные курсы, они никогда не были в одной компании и, в общем-то, толком не разговаривали. Им было просто не о чем. А сейчас почему-то даже молчание приобрело какой-то смысл и было комфортным. Снейп немного постоял, швыряя вниз мелкие камешки, а потом развернулся, почти усаживаясь на парапет:

— Я, наверное, как и ты уйду к магглам. И напишу учебники по Защите от Тёмных искусств. Для всех курсов.

— Хочешь остаться легендой?

— Хочу просто ни от кого не зависеть. Разве это слишком большое желание?

— Нет, — Барти покачал головой. — А если вдруг тебя потянет на север Шотландии, то можешь заглянуть ко мне. Свобода стоит того, чтобы за неё выпить.

Снейп запрокинул голову, разглядывая звёздное небо и подставляя лицо уже по-весеннему тёплому ветру. Несколько минут они молчали, думая каждый о своём, но потом Снейп встрепенулся:

— Рано мы размечтались... не к добру, — он потянулся, чтобы хлопнуть Барти по плечу, но передумал, неловко опуская руку. — Я пошёл. Спокойной ночи.

— Сладких снов, — отозвался Барти.

Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались, предпочитая обсуждать более серьёзные дела, но Барти почему-то оказалось очень легко представить Снейпа в Тейне, и даже прогулка по побережью виделась немного в другом свете. Разумеется, всё это было совершенно не важно, и Барти прекрасно понимал, что просто изголодался по дружескому участию и заботе, поэтому готов романтизировать даже Снейпа, но нет-нет, а мысли о неодиночестве у камина его всё же посещали. Не так уж и часто, чтобы об этом можно было всерьёз беспокоиться.

А ещё Барти много времени проводил, изучая карту, которую забрал у Поттера. Это оказалась очень занятная вещица, и можно было только радоваться, что сам Поттер не уделял ей столько времени, иначе узнал бы много интересной и совершенно не нужной для себя информации. Барти всё ещё замирал, обнаруживая точку, подписанную его именем, чтобы потом облегчённо вздохнуть, радуясь, что кроме него никто этого не видит.

Барти в очередной раз разглядывал карту, размышляя о том, что они со Снейпом вроде бы предусмотрели всё. Даже если гоблины ничего не добьются, авроры сделают своё дело. Лорд не настолько силён, а Петтигрю просто жалок, чтобы создать какие-то серьёзные проблемы. Внезапно его внимание привлекла точка, рядом с которой значилось «Бартемиус Крауч». Эта точка двигалась от Хогсмида в сторону Хогвартса, приближаясь медленно и неотвратимо. А что ещё хуже, на пути этой точки были две другие, подписанные «Виктор Крам» и «Гарри Поттер». Проклятье!

Он почти бежал, но понимал, что уже никуда не успевает. Точки сошлись на опушке Запретного леса и несколько долгих минут кружили рядом друг с другом, а потом точка «Гарри Поттер» метнулась к замку, наверняка чтобы позвать Дамблдора. А «Виктор Крам» остался наедине с «Бартемиусом Краучем». К счастью, уже выбегая из замка, Барти столкнулся со Снейпом и успел ему сказать, чтобы задержал Поттера. Хорошо, что тому не требовались объяснения. Барти достал из кармана мантию-невидимку, сверился с картой и поторопился на встречу. Почти семейную.

Наверное, стоило попросить у Снейпа антидот к Оборотному хотя бы для таких случаев — бежать в лес на протезе всё же крайне нелепая затея. Но, с другой стороны, риск разоблачения тогда возрастал в разы. Барти скрыл себя мантией и, подойдя поближе, просто шарахнул Крама Оглушающим, чтобы тот не путался под ногами, и чарами отлевитировал обмякшее тело подальше в сторону, после чего вернулся к главному блюду этого вечера. Он взглянул на старшего Крауча и понял, что наконец-то настал тот самый момент, ради которого всё затевалось. Раньше Барти казалось, что возможность расплатиться сделает его счастливым, но почему-то теперь он не ощущал ничего подобного. Может, имело смысл действовать иначе?

— Ну, здравствуй, отец, — Барти сдёрнул с себя мантию-невидимку, оказываясь лицом к лицу со своим боггартом. — _Экспеллиармус_!

Палочка вылетела из кармана мантии старшего Крауча, но сам он словно не заметил потери, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Барти:

— Я должен распорядиться на счёт Турнира, — пробормотал он. — Вы не видели моего секретаря? Кажется, его фамилия Уизли... или нет.

— Хватит притворяться!

— Но я... нет... — Крауч вцепился в дерево, будто боялся упасть. — Турнир... это очень важно... ты ведь не служишь ему? Ты поможешь мне... ты добрый... ты мне кого-то напоминаешь...

— Я собираюсь убить тебя, отец. Это будет справедливо. За всё, что ты сделал.

— Но у меня больше нет сына... больше нет... 

— И что же с ним стало? — Барти опёрся на трость, жалея, что не может принять собственный облик, чтобы Крауч встретил смерть, глядя в его глаза.

— Мальчик умер... они все умирают... ты видишь эти тени? — Крауч уставился куда-то за плечо Барти. — Она убедила меня его спасти... думала, что так будет лучше... но лучше не стало. Зачем мне он, когда ушла она?

— Ты никогда не любил своего сына! 

— Мне казалось, что я смогу полюбить, ведь я же им гордился. Он был лучшим учеником... и таким же красивым, как она...

— Ты даже не захотел его выслушать. Ты всегда замечал его лишь для того, чтобы отчитать, и постоянно грозил самыми страшными наказаниями, но я и подумать не мог, что ты говорил об Азкабане или о той комнате, которую ты превратил в тюрьму.

Крауч не отвечал. Он пристально вглядывался в лицо Барти, что-то бормоча.

— Ты же всегда говорил о воздаянии. Как думаешь, что ты заслужил? — Барти поднял палочку, всё ещё не решаясь поставить точку в их пустом разговоре.

— У тебя её глаза, — Крауч уставился на Барти, словно не замечая чужих шрамов и чужого волшебного протеза в глазнице. — Мне всегда было больно, когда ты смотрел на меня с обидой, как сейчас... тогда мне казалось, что я обижаю её, а я не хотел... я просто не знал, как нужно... я никогда не умел любить... никого, кроме неё... это и правда будет лучше...

Похоже, Крауч всё же повредился умом под бесконечными Империусами Лорда и теперь просто нёс какую-то чушь. Наверное, будет лучше покончить со всем этим. Надо просто взмахнуть палочкой... Авада Кедавра... Барти вздрогнул, заметив зелёные искры, а Крауч блаженно улыбнулся:

— Всё правильно, сынок... убей меня... ты так хорошо этому научился...

Барти словно окатили ледяной водой, а палочка в руке стала вдруг тяжелее копья. Он выдохнул, собираясь с силами. У него не было другого выхода, и даже не требовалось смотреть на карту, чтобы понять, кому принадлежат приближающиеся голоса. Проклятье! Зачем-то он сунул руку в карман и нащупал оловянный жетон. Вот оно! Барти взмахнул палочкой:

— _Обливиэйт Тоталус_!

Крауч ошалело уставился на него, а потом вдруг безмятежно улыбнулся:

— Чудесная погода, не правда ли?

Голоса звучали уже совсем близко, и Барти ничего не оставалось, как кинуть жетоном в Крауча:

— Лови!

Порт-ключ сработал, как надо, и через мгновение Барти остался на поляне один. Сердце всё ещё бешено колотилось, но от чувства огромного облегчения стало легче дышать. Думал ли он, что несостоявшееся убийство сделает его почти счастливым? Кончики пальцев покалывало, голова немного кружилась, но это не помешало Барти взять себя в руки, ведь ему предстояла встреча с Дамблдором. Сильно встревоженным Дамблдором.

Мимо Барти пролетел патронус, и сквозь деревья можно было разглядеть, что Крама нашли, и прямо сейчас Дамблдор приводил его в чувство. Довольно удачно, к слову.

— Он на меня напал, — голос Крама Барти узнал по его чудовищному акценту. — Старик на меня напал. Я обернулся поглядеть, куда убежал Поттер, а он напал на меня сзади.

— Полежи пока спокойно, — распорядился Дамблдор.

Хруст веток возвестил о появлении Хагрида с собакой, а значит, и Барти стоило показаться, чтобы ненароком пёс его не обнаружил.

— Профессор Дамблдор! Гарри! Что здесь... — Хагрид, как обычно, нуждался в разъяснениях.

— Хагрид, приведи скорее профессора Каркарова, — в спокойном голосе Дамблдора звенела сталь. — Скажи ему, что напали на его студента. А после этого найди профессора Грюма.

Ну, вот и всё. Пора!

— Это уже ни к чему, я и так здесь, — подсвечивая себе палочкой, Барти прихромал к месту сбора всех главных участников действа. — Проклятая нога, — пожаловался он. — Давно бы уже пришел... Что тут стряслось? Снейп говорил, будто Крауч...

— Крауч? — оживился Хагрид. 

Но Дамблдор без лишних слов отправил его на поиски Каркарова. В отличие от того же Поттера, которого произошедшее просто напугало, Дамблдор был собран, сосредоточен и не собирался терять время, отдавая приказ:

— Не знаю, где Барти Крауч, но только нужно найти его поскорее.

Барти согласно кивнул и поковылял в кусты, откуда планировал прослушать второе действие этой дурацкой пьесы. Искать ему было абсолютно некого, а сообщать, что психушка Суррея пополнилась ещё одним пациентом, он не собирался никому.

Появившийся Каркаров сразу же начал искать виноватых. Старший Крауч ему показался недостаточно подходящим для этой цели, и он попытался обвинить во всём Дамблдора. Наивный! Барти с трудом сдержал смех, слушая, как Каркарова ставят на место. Всё-таки этот напыщенный индюк был не самым умным человеком, если до сих пор не понял, с кем имеет дело.

— Ну что, нашёл? — Дамблдор пристально разглядывал Барти.

— Всё чисто, ни малейшего следа или какой-то зацепки. Как сквозь землю провалился.

— Правда? Интересная мысль, — Дамблдор убрал клочки паутины с рукава Барти. — И всё-таки, что ему было нужно?

— А что сказал Поттер? Это же он его нашёл.

— Он. Барти Крауч сам на них вышел. Гарри показалось, что он сильно не в себе.

— И в чём это выражалось?

— Он то разговаривал со своим секретарём, а то принимался требовать встречу со мной.

— Странно, — отозвался Барти.

— Очень странно... и ведь он почти дошёл. А кто-то его остановил.

— Может, направить собаку на его поиски?

— Не поможет. Если уж ты не смог... — Дамблдор сокрушённо развёл руками.

— Не смог, — согласился Барти. — Ты проведёшь собрание?

— Зачем?

— Ну как же! Постоянная бдительность. Рядом враг. Коварный и опасный.

Дамблдор помолчал, а потом кивнул, будто принял какое-то решение:

— Ты прав. Коварный и опасный. А ещё у него слишком мало времени, и он непременно совершит ошибку.

— Возможно, ты прав.

— Я прав, — Дамблдор устало вздохнул. — Развязка будет в финале.

Барти, разумеется, знал об умении Дамблдора анализировать, но всё же был удивлён:

— Почему? 

— По законам жанра. Я слишком долго живу, чтобы не угадать эту пьесу.

— И какой же будет финал?

— Всё зависит от нас, — Дамблдор улыбнулся и взглянул на небо, где загорались первые звёзды. — Может, я и ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что в этой истории возможен счастливый конец.

— Ты всегда был романтиком, — усмехнулся Барти.

— А разве это плохо?

Барти не нашёлся, что ответить, и молчал всю дорогу до замка. Он тоже рассчитывал на всё хорошее, но опасался об этом говорить вслух. Тем более что до финального этапа Турнира осталось так мало времени.

***

Весть от Лорда принесла Винки, и Барти долго гадал, для чего Повелителю понадобилось отправлять письмо совиной почтой, вкладывая в него координаты для будущего порт-ключа вместе с пожеланием удачи. Почему-то выводы напрашивались самые нехорошие, но успокаивало одно — Лорд открылся лишь двоим, а стало быть, заколдовать Кубок мог только Барти. У Петтигрю просто бы не получилось подобраться так близко, а кроме того, он сейчас слишком занят подготовкой ритуала. Поэтому наверняка дело не в том, что Повелитель решил выдать Барти, скорее всего, он просто не подумал о таких мелочах, как чья-то безопасность, особенно безопасность раба.

Барти отправил Винки к Снейпу, отдав ей копию письма: он опасался, что на оригинал были наложены какие-нибудь следящие чары, в которых Лорду просто не было равных. Превращать Кубок в порт-ключ он не собирался, а вот отправить авроров к месту проведения ритуала — очень даже. Снейп должен был передать эти координаты Дамблдору, намекнув, что получил их от Малфоя, а дальше уже дело за малым. Если Шеклболт и не умел обыскивать дома, это вовсе не означало его бесполезность в остановке незаконного и крайне опасного ритуала. 

Да и справиться с Лордом, находящимся в очень уязвимом положении, отряд авроров был вполне себе в состоянии. Петтигрю можно было не считать. Барти был уверен, что их со Снейпом план если не гениален, то очень к этому близок, но всё равно не мог избавиться от тревоги. Конечно, хоркрукс давал кое-какие гарантии, но порт-ключ в безопасное место был гораздо предпочтительнее. Барти мог сколько угодно ругать себя за глупую сентиментальность, но если бы у него вдруг оказался хроноворот, то поступил бы точно так же. Всё-таки ненависть — это ещё не повод для убийства.

Барти понял, что не уснёт, и перед тем как напиться зелья, решил подняться на Астрономическую башню. Просто чтобы немного развеяться. На смотровой площадке всегда гулял ветер, и Барти подставил ему лицо, прикрыв глаза. По сути — эта ночь вполне могла оказаться для Барти последней в замке, потому что завтра давали ту самую пьесу, на финал которой так рассчитывал Дамблдор. И очень может быть, что придётся какое-то время скрываться. От всех. Барти запустил пальцы в каменную крошку, выбирая подходящий камешек, чтобы запустить его вниз.

— Не спится?

Обычно Снейп любил бесшумно подойти сзади и наблюдать, ничем не выдавая себя. Впрочем, так он вёл себя со студентами. Может, для профессоров у него был какой-то другой стиль?

— Завтра последнее испытание.

— Я передал Дамблдору координаты. Там будет засада авроров, — Снейп встал рядом, не глядя на Барти. — Не должно быть никаких неожиданностей, но всё-таки...

— Даже если Лорду удастся бежать, — Барти поморщился и добавил: — что вряд ли... так вот, даже в этом случае не произойдёт ничего страшного. Хоркрукс мы уничтожим, кровь Поттера он не получит, и всё будет хорошо.

— Ты себя успокаиваешь? — усмехнулся Снейп и вдруг стал серьёзным. — Ты так и не сказал, что стало с Краучем.

Барти задержал дыханье, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, и уверенно начал:

— А что с ним могло стать? Я его убил.

— А тело? Куда ты дел тело?

— Трансфигурировал в кость и спрятал под мантией-невидимкой.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и медленно повернулся, внимательно разглядывая Барти. Откуда ж он такой проницательный взялся?!

— Ну, хорошо, просто закопал. В лесу. Место не вспомню. Что-то ещё?

Снейп покачал головой:

— Выходит, никакой страховки у тебя больше нет, — и видя, что Барти отвернулся, не желая отвечать, Снейп гневно зашипел. — И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?

— Что именно я тебе должен был сказать? Что я сентиментальный идиот? Ну, хочешь, посыплю голову пеплом... или у тебя есть другие фантазии?

— Есть, — зло усмехнулся Снейп. — Но не про тебя.

— Пф-ф! — Барти поддразнил Снейпа, показывая язык.

— Идиот. 

— Допустим, и что?

— У нас нет плана на этот случай.

— Нет, — согласился Барти. — Но он и не понадобится. Даже если Лорда не схватят, у меня будет время незаметно улизнуть из замка. Кстати, у меня под кроватью сундук. Я его оставлю.

— Мне? В наследство? — ехидно поинтересовался Снейп.

— Если ты захочешь такое наследство. Там сидит Грюм. Выглядит он, конечно, не очень, но это не Азкабан, так что оклемается.

— А ты куда? 

— Я пришлю тебе открытку. С видом моего дома. Когда-нибудь, — Барти снова отвернулся.

— Тебе понадобится помощь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы скрыть этот дом Фиделиусом.

— Ты и без того много для меня сделал.

— Крауч, не будь идиотом!

Всё-таки хорошо, что у Грюма было такое невыразительное лицо, иначе Барти не удалось бы скрыть переполнявших его эмоций. 

— Спасибо тебе, Снейп... это... понимаешь... — а вот подобрать подходящие слова оказалось невозможно. — Ты классный... и не потому что... а совсем наоборот...

Барти махнул рукой, замолкая. И почему он никогда не умел вовремя заткнуться? Однако Снейп не стал придираться к словам — он просто накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал. Очевидно, обещая помочь с Фиделиусом. Ведь не мог же он иметь в виду ничего другого?

***

Последнее состязание Турнира начиналось вечером, и весь день Барти не находил себе места. Почему-то казалось, что они что-то упустили. Что-то очень важное. Трибуны уже почти заполнились гостями, а Барти ещё только подходил к стадиону, где чародеи Министерства построили огромный лабиринт из зарослей кустарника, название которого постоянно вылетало из головы. Барти отыскал взглядом Снейпа, который что-то говорил на ухо сидевшему рядом Малфою, отчего тот довольно улыбался. Неужели это и есть предмет его фантазий?

И без того не самое лучшее настроение испортилось окончательно. Вместо того чтобы думать о деле, Снейп совсем пошёл вразнос. И ладно бы где-нибудь в укромном месте, так ведь нет! На трибунах, среди почтенной публики. Малфой, кстати, тоже хорош — совершенно не заботится о репутации. Ну-ну... О чём говорил Фадж в своей приветственной речи, Барти прослушал и вспомнил о главном, только когда Людо Бэгмен поднял над головой Кубок, показывая его собравшимся на трибунах, прежде чем занести в лабиринт.

— Леди и джентльмены, третье и последнее состязание Турнира Трех Волшебников начинается! Разрешите мне напомнить вам турнирное положение участников на сегодняшний день! — начал он, вернувшись. — Первое место делят между собой мистер Седрик Диггори и мистер Гарри Поттер, оба — школа Хогвартс, у каждого восемьдесят пять очков...

Бэгмен ни на дюйм не отклонялся от протокола, но Барти всё равно было не по себе. Пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, он положил на колени карту и, подсвечивая себе _Люмосом_ , отыскал точку «Гарри Поттер». Всё вроде бы шло по плану: точки с именами участников кружили в центре стадиона, постоянно меняя скорость и направление движения. Всё шло по плану. Барти жалел, что не знал, в какой части лабиринта стоит Кубок — его карта не отражала! — а стало быть, не мог прогнозировать, кто ближе всех к победе. Несколько раз среди участников мелькал Бэгмен, но организаторам, вроде бы, это не возбранялось.

Барти не знал, за чем наблюдают остальные зрители, разглядывая зелёные заросли, но сам он не отводил взгляда от точки «Гарри Поттер». Это была очень активная точка, которая постоянно находилась в движении и довольно быстро бегала. Чаще всего эта точка сходилась с той, которая была подписана «Седрик Диггори», а после столкновения с точкой «Виктор Крам» поменяла направление и помчалась, похоже, галопом. В какой-то момент точки Поттера и Диггори вновь сошлись и сколько-то двигались рядом, пока вдруг не пропали с карты.

Сначала показалось, что _Люмос_ перестал светить, иначе почему нельзя в темноте разглядеть какую-то точку? Но спустя пару мгновений Барти понял, что случилось страшное: так мог сработать только порт-ключ. Тот самый, которого он не делал — а значит, здесь был кто-то, кому Тёмный Лорд доверял больше, чем ему. Проклятье! Неужели Малфой?!

Барти пристально оглядел трибуны, пытаясь обнаружить человека Лорда. Малфой как ни в чём не бывало любезничал со Снейпом и не думал наблюдать за лабиринтом, даже исходя из правил хорошего тона. Впрочем, и остальные зрители предпочитали общаться друг с другом, а не следить за чернеющими внизу зарослями.

Дамблдор просто задумчиво кивал какому-то назойливому типу из Министерства и даже не думал переживать. Неужели он не понимает, что с Поттером беда? Словно почувствовав взгляд Барти, Дамблдор с интересом уставился на него. И что теперь делать? Показать ему карту? Немыслимо. Предложить проверить лабиринт? Слишком подозрительно. Барти криво усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. Оставалось только ждать.

Минуты тянулись по-азкабански долго, и Барти казалось, что он сходит с ума. Даже если Поттера и вынесло к месту ритуала, то авроры должны были уже давно вернуть его в Хогвартс. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не путался под ногами, если, конечно, среди них не было предателей. Барти хотелось выть от отчаяния, но вместо этого он вглядывался в темноту, ожидая чуда. В какой-то момент левое предплечье обожгла знакомая боль, и, сдерживаясь, чтобы себя не выдать, Барти оглядел трибуны, считая. Снейп и Малфой, Каркаров, Гойл, Руквуд — все они дёрнулись, словно марионетки с появлением кукловода. Это был призыв на общий сбор, а значит, Лорд вернулся!

Малфой и Гойл покинули трибуны сразу же, и Барти не сомневался, что к воротам Хогвартса они бежали, позабыв про достоинство. Зато Снейп, Каркаров и Руквуд остались, хоть и повели себя очень по-разному: Снейп поспешил к Дамблдору, Руквуд невозмутимо заговорил с Фаджем, а вот Каркаров остался сидеть, потрясённо разглядывая свои ладони. Однако это продолжалось недолго, и уже скоро, опасливо озираясь, он пробирался на корабль Дурмштранга, очевидно, торопясь прихватить свои вещи. 

Дамблдор поспешил вниз к лабиринту, и Барти решил, что непременно должен узнать хоть какие-то подробности, прежде чем последовать примеру Каркарова. Не прошло и семи минут, как у входа в лабиринт что-то блеснуло. Это был тот самый Кубок, в который сейчас вцепился Поттер. Второй рукой он цепко держал за руку Диггори, который был или тяжело ранен, или мёртв... Проклятье!

Дамблдор хладнокровно отдавал распоряжения, одновременно помогая Поттеру подняться и отгоняя от него вездесущую Скитер. Но он сейчас был слишком занят, чтобы помешать Барти.

— Все хорошо, сынок, вот и я... пойдем... в Больничное крыло...

— Дамблдор сказал мне остаться, — язык Поттера заплетался.

— Тебе нужно лечь... пойдем, ну же...

Барти вытащил Поттера из толпы и повёл его в замок. В свою комнату. Там у него был Умиротворяющий бальзам, который мог помочь в этом разговоре, а потом Барти собирался прихватить кое-какие вещички и бежать. Бежать так быстро, как еще не бегал никогда. Времени у него было чертовски мало, поэтому вопросы он начал задавать ещё на ступенях замка.

— Что случилось, Гарри? 

— Кубок — это портал... перенес нас с Седриком на кладбище... а там был Волдеморт... лорд Волдеморт...

— Там был Темный Лорд? И что случилось? — Барти зажмурился от яркого света факелов в коридоре.

— Убили Седрика... они убили Седрика... — твердил Поттер.

— А потом?

— Сварил зелье... вернул себе тело...

Слышать такое Барти оказался совершенно не готов, но всё равно переспросил:

— Темный Лорд вернул себе тело? Он вернулся?

Поттер словно не слышал, выталкивая из себя слова, которые мешали ему дышать:

— А потом появились Пожиратели смерти... а потом мы сражались на дуэли...

— Ты сражался на дуэли с Темным Лордом? — опешил Барти.

— Удалось бежать... моя палочка... что-то случилось... я видел маму и папу… они появились из его палочки...

Вот, наконец, и дверь, за которой их никто не потревожит.

— Заходи, Гарри... сюда, садись... сейчас все будет в порядке... выпей это...

Поттер, не задумываясь, принял из рук Барти зелье и также бездумно его выпил. Вот и учи таких! Впрочем, сегодня были особые обстоятельства. Когда щёки Поттера немного порозовели, Барти вернулся к вопросам:

— Гарри, мне надо точно знать, что произошло.

— Волдеморт... — Поттер со свистом выдохнул и закончил: — Он вернулся.

Как же Барти не хотелось в это верить!

— Волдеморт вернулся, Гарри? Ты уверен? Как он это сделал?

— Он взял кое-что из могилы отца, у Хвоста и у меня, — Поттер сжал кулаки.

В кабинете было довольно темно, но Барти видел, как сжимаются губы Поттера. И совсем не от страха. Ненависть, желание всё исправить, боль... мальчишка! Такой же растерянный, как и сильный. Подумать только — дуэль с Лордом! А Поттер ушёл без единой царапины. Невероятно! Со стадиона доносились шум и крики, напоминая, что время на исходе.

— Что Темный Лорд взял у тебя? 

— Кровь, — Поттер показал разорванный рукав.

Барти вспомнил о Снейпе, понимая, что теперь тому придётся вернуться к Лорду. 

— А Пожиратели смерти? 

— Они тоже появились. Целая куча. 

— И как он встретил их? — голос Барти дрогнул. — Он простил их?

Вместо ответа Поттер встрепенулся и горячо заговорил:

— В Хогвартсе есть Пожиратель смерти! Тот, который вложил мое имя в Кубок и проследил за тем, чтобы я добрался до финала.

По-хорошему, Поттера сейчас следовало выпустить, чтобы он нашёл Дамблдора и отвлёк его внимание на себя, но Барти вдруг овладел совершенно дурацкий азарт. Мальчишка слишком доверчив, и если будет продолжать в том же духе, долго не протянет. Он просто нуждался в хорошем уроке! 

— Я знаю, кто это, — Барти улыбнулся так зловеще, как только мог. 

— Каркаров? — выдохнул Поттер. — Где он? Вы поймали его? Он заперт? 

— Каркаров? — усмехнулся Барти. — Не-ет! Каркаров сбежал сегодня ночью, когда почувствовал, как горит Тёмная Метка на его руке. Он вовсе не жаждет встречи с Темным Лордом, потому что предал слишком много его верных сторонников. И я сомневаюсь, что ему удастся убежать далеко. Темный Лорд умеет разыскивать своих врагов. 

Поттер выглядел растерянным:

— Каркаров сбежал? Его нет? Но тогда... разве не он вложил мое имя в Кубок? 

— Нет, — Барти взглянул в глаза Поттеру. — Нет, не он. Это сделал я.

Насладиться педагогическим триумфом у Барти не получилось, потому что именно этот момент выбрал Дамблдор для эффектного появления — сорвав дверь с петель. И вот теперь уже стало совсем не до шуток. Особенно после того, как молниеносным взмахом палочки Дамблдор связал его, швыряя на пол. За плечом директора маячили Снейп и Макгонагалл, а стало быть, шанс на разговор всё ещё был. Мизерный, но был. Только бы не приперся Фадж и не додумались напоить Барти антидотом к Оборотному. Хотя время сейчас работало против него. Как давно он последний раз прикладывался к фляжке? Сорок минут назад? Пятьдесят? Проклятье!

— Грюм, — отмер Поттер, глядя на Дамблдора. — Как Грюм мог все это сделать?

— Это не Аластор Грюм, — голос Дамблдора был тих от усталости. — Ты никогда не знал Аластора Грюма, как знал его я. Настоящий Грюм ни за что не увел бы тебя после того, что случилось сегодня. Как только он ушел с тобой, я сразу все понял и отправился следом.

Слишком быстро. Барти не знал, на чём именно прокололся, но сейчас убедился, что Дамблдор его разоблачил гораздо раньше. Разоблачил, но ничего не предпринял... Почему? Держал под рукой, чтобы наблюдать? Или вёл свою игру? Может, и координаты — его рук дело? Но тогда как он позволил возродиться Тёмному Лорду? Это же точно не в его интересах! Может, Снейп... Барти стиснул зубы. Думать о том, что Снейп его выдал, оказалось слишком больно. Дамблдор деловито обшарил карманы Барти, вытаскивая фляжку с Оборотным и связку ключей.

— Северус, принесите, пожалуйста, самое сильное зелье правды, которое у вас есть, а потом сходите на кухню и приведите эльфа по имени Винки.

Обращения к Макгонагалл Барти уже не слышал из-за шума в голове. Дамблдор соображал слишком быстро и слишком хорошо. Он даже сразу всё понял про ключи, первым делом заглянув под кровать и вытащив оттуда сундук, к чьему замку они подходили. Поттер зачарованно наблюдал, как Дамблдор с видом многоопытного фокусника открывает все замки, добираясь до камеры, в которой томился Грюм.

Разумеется, Грюм выглядел не то чтобы здорово, и с узниками Азкабана его сравнивать не стоило, но кого это сейчас волновало? Дамблдор заботливо укутал страдальца в мантию, снятую с Барти, рассуждая о том, как всё просто. Очевидно, ему тоже нравилось учить, только манера у него была немного иной:

— Оборотное зелье, Гарри, — мягко говорил он. — Ничего сложного. Дело в том, что Грюм всегда пьет только из своей фляжки, и все прекрасно об этом знают. Самозванцу, конечно, нужно было, чтобы настоящий Грюм всегда находился под рукой, чтобы пополнять запас Оборотного зелья. Посмотри на его волосы. Самозванец весь год отстригал понемногу, видишь, какие они неровные? Но я думаю, что сегодняшней бурной ночью он мог и забыть в очередной раз принять зелье — его ведь нужно принимать каждый час. Посмотрим...

Ну, разумеется! Барти представлял, как скоро в Азкабане до него доберётся Тёмный Лорд, и от отчаяния ему захотелось побиться головой об пол. А тем временем обратное превращение уже началось: сначала отвалился протез, потом и этот дурацкий глаз покатился по полу, бешено вращаясь.

— Крауч! — появившийся Снейп отлично отыграл изумление. — Барти Крауч! 

Макгонагалл что-то пробормотала себе под нос, осуждающе разглядывая Барти, а Винки с печальным писком бросилась ему на грудь:

— Мастер Барти, мастер Барти, что вы здесь делать?

Она сотрясалась от рыданий, и Барти пожалел, что у него связаны руки, и он не может её утешить. Теперь-то уж можно было не изображать из себя образцового хозяина.

— Северус, вы принесли зелье? — Дамблдор ни на минуту не забывал о деле.

Снейп вручил Дамблдору фиал, откуда тот набрал пипеткой зелье и, вынудив Барти открыть рот, накапал ему на язык. Это уже становилось какой-то отвратительной традицией. Барти ждал, что сознание слегка помутится и неудержимо захочется говорить, но почему-то ничего подобного не происходило. Он взглянул на Снейпа, но тот разглядывал его совершенно бесстрастно, будто какого-нибудь флоббер-червя перед препарированием.

— Ты слышишь меня? — поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Да, — тихо ответил Барти.

Пожалуй, это был самый странный допрос на памяти Барти. Он неторопливо отвечал на все вопросы Дамблдора, где-то правдиво, где-то приукрашивая, и, не удержавшись, сообщил, что убил старшего Крауча, а потом превратил его в кость и закопал. Просто потому что мог. В этот момент рассказа Снейп покрутил шеей, будто узкий воротничок вдруг стал ему сильно жать. Подумаешь! Барти как никогда жалел, что прежде не задумывался о карьере актёра. Если уж ему удалось так захватить внимание аудитории... Но Дамблдор снова вернул его к реальности: 

— Северус, пожалуйста, попросите мадам Помфри спуститься сюда. Нужно отправить Аластора Грюма в Больничное крыло. Затем найдите Корнелиуса Фаджа и объясните ему ситуацию. Он, конечно же, захочет сам допросить Крауча. Если я ему понадоблюсь, то передайте, что через полчаса мы сможем всё обсудить.

Дамблдор ушёл вместе с Помфри, помогая ей левитировать Грюма на носилках. После пары зелий, влитых в него Снейпом, тот уже не казался таким немощным, но спорить с Дамблдором было бесполезно. Барти так и остался на полу, связанный, в крайне унизительной позе, но выбирать не приходилось. Сам виноват, нечего было играть в педагогику. Но, с другой стороны, бежать всё равно бы не удалось — Дамблдор оказался гораздо проворнее, чем можно было ожидать. Барти попытался улечься поудобнее, но лишь ободрал верёвками запястья. Допрос Фаджа он, конечно, переживёт, а потом понабегут авроры и начнётся... а вот был бы порт-ключ...

Барти уныло пялился на стену перед собой. Если он чего и хотел, так это попрощаться со Снейпом. Ну, пожелать там ему удачи или ещё чего. Да какая разница?! Просто Снейп оказался единственным человеком, кому было не наплевать на судьбу Барти. И даже не так — он был единственным, кто не просто подумал о безопасности Барти, но и позаботился о ней. И пусть это было напрасно, выкинуть это из головы не получалось, как и не вспоминать редкие встречи на Астрономической башне. Глупо, конечно, думать о таком перед допросом, но не представлять же вместо этого зал суда Визенгамота?

Скрипнула, отворяясь, дверь, и Барти успел заметить тень, метнувшуюся к нему, прежде чем услышал:

— Ты идиот, Крауч!

— Я ждал тебя, Снейп, — Барти довольно улыбнулся. — Чтобы сказать спасибо. За всё.

— Заткнись и слушай. Сюда идёт Фадж. Зачем-то ему понадобился дементор. Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да.

— Это экспериментальное зелье. Ни хера не испытанное. Поэтому глотай его в самом крайнем случае. Понял?

— Да. А как я буду отвечать на вопросы?

— Тебе лучше молчать. Ты уже наговорил на два пожизненных.

— Я старался.

— Идиот, — Снейп поднёс к губам Барти фиал с дурно пахнущей жижей и, поддерживая голову, ласково погладил по щеке. — Только в самом крайнем! Запомнил?

— Да, — Барти потёрся о тёплую ладонь и открыл рот: — Лей!

Пламя факела дёрнулось из-за резко открывшейся двери, и пол мгновенно покрылся инеем. Барти стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как его одолевает нестерпимая тоска. Почти смертельная.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Снейп? — Фадж не скрывал возмущения.

— Пою его Сывороткой правды, — Снейп глумливо усмехнулся. — Дамблдор сказал оказать вам всяческое содействие.

— Не стоило так беспокоиться. Оставьте нас одних.

— С дементором? — уточнил Снейп.

— Да. 

— Это против правил, — Макгонагалл оставалась в коридоре, но её голос звенел в ушах, будто она кричала совсем близко. — О чём вы думали? Привести тёмную тварь в замок, полный детей...

— Закройте дверь, и никто не пострадает, — Фадж уже начал терять терпение. — Снейп, выйдите! Это приказ.

Дверь закрылась со странным лязгом, и Барти почувствовал, как от леденящего холода у него начинают стучать зубы. Что-то здесь было не так... Барти стоило огромных усилий, не выплюнуть зелье и не заговорить с Фаджем, но, к счастью, он этого просто не успел.

— Ты знаешь, что делать...

Голос Фаджа всё ещё звенел в ушах, когда дементор вдруг оказался совсем близко. Кажется, он даже прилёг рядом, отчего капюшон его савана немного сполз, и перед лицом Барти оказалось нечто похожее на воронку, неудержимо тянущееся к его губам. Ни про какой «крайний случай» Барти, конечно, не вспомнил — он просто проглотил то, что у него было во рту, и закричал от ужаса. А потом тьма поглотила его. Полностью.

***

Прикосновения к лицу влажного полотенца были даже приятны, но открывать глаза Барти не торопился. Он слишком хорошо помнил, что было перед тем, как он их закрыл.

— Любимый хозяин проснулся... любимый...

— Винки? — Барти приоткрыл глаз, чтобы убедиться, что это именно она. — Где я?

— В доме мистера Снейпа. Мистер Снейп говорил, что хозяин проснётся только ночью, но Винки знала, что любимый хозяин...

— Помолчи. Пожалуйста.

Винки мгновенно заткнулась, давая Барти возможность обдумать услышанное. Получалось, что Снейп его спас. Но как? Допустим, зелье каким-то образом удержало душу, но ведь оставалось ещё тело. Его надо было как-то вытащить из замка, потом притащить к себе домой, ухаживать...

— Винки, а где Снейп?

— Скоро будет. Любимый хозяин хочет бульон? Или...

— Пить. Дай мне пить, Винки.

Домовуха напоила Барти водой, которая не пошла на пользу. Да и вообще никуда не пошла. Снейп появился тогда, когда Барти, свесившись с кровати, пытался избавиться от содержимого желудка, но выходила какая-то бурая пена.

— Винки, я же сказал дать ему бульон!

— Любимый хозяин попросил пить. Винки не могла...

— И всё-таки, Крауч, ты идиот. И эльфов ты совершенно не умеешь воспитывать. 

Снейп устало потёр лицо и, избавившись взмахом палочки от следов беспорядка, присел на край кровати. Он совершенно бесстрастно проверил у Барти пульс, заставил высунуть язык, по-хозяйски оттянул веки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, после чего протянул руку в сторону:

— Дай бульон, Винки.

Барти позволил себя напоить и, наконец, почувствовал, как к нему возвращается жизнь. Снейп снова взял его за руку, проверяя пульс, и его губы дрогнули, обозначая улыбку.

— Ты идиот, Крауч, — снова повторил он.

— Да понял я уже, понял. Я — идиот, ты — чертов гений. А в мире-то что происходит?

— А ничего! Тёмный Лорд не стремится объявлять о своём появлении, Фадж делает вид, что ничего не случилось, Дамблдор собирает Орден Феникса.

— А где ты в этой цепочке?

— А я между...

— Вернулся к Лорду?

— А сам-то как думаешь? — улыбка Снейпа стала похожа на оскал.

— Ты не мог не вернуться. И к Дамблдору тоже.

— От Дамблдора я и не уходил.

Барти попытался сесть, но у него закружилась голова, и он медленно опустился на подушку.

— А что с хоркруксом, Снейп?

— Дамблдор попросил вернуть его эльфу Блэка. Говорит, что его может уничтожить только Поттер, когда будет готов.

— Но... мы же с тобой поняли, как это сделать...

— Я буду за ним приглядывать. А вообще Дамблдор поселил в том доме Блэка, чтобы обеспечить дополнительную защиту, — Снейп поморщился и нехотя добавил: — Мне кажется, что у Дамблдора есть какой-то план. Поживём — увидим.

— Но хоркрукс...

— Будет уничтожен, Крауч. Его смерть не будет напрасной.

Снейп сжал запястье Барти, причиняя боль, но, похоже, даже не заметил этого. Он держался за его руку, как утопающий за соломинку, словно боялся сорваться.

— Всё будет хорошо, Снейп, — Барти погладил его побелевшие от усилий пальцы.

— Что?! — он отпустил руку так быстро, будто обжёгся. — С чего ты так решил, Крауч?

— Мне Дамблдор сказал. Почему-то он уверен, что у этой истории будет счастливый конец.

— Ну да. Он, кстати, не ожидал, что Фадж решится на такое... без суда...

— Я же беглый преступник, с такими не церемонятся, — Барти старательно изобразил беззаботную улыбку. — Он знает, что я... не совсем зацелован?

— Нет.

— То есть...

— Да, — Снейп отвернулся и продолжил, не глядя на Барти. — Ты считаешься казнённым. Лишённым души. Поэтому тебя не станут искать... и всё такое...

— Звучит заманчиво.

— Знал, что ты оценишь. Поэтому я помогу скрыть твой дом чарами, и ты сможешь жить в своё удовольствие.

Барти прикусил язык, чтобы не испортить всё вопросом вроде «А ты?» или «Что будет с тобой?» Очевидно, что Снейп для себя всё решил, вот только он ничего не знал о решении, принятом Барти. И не спешил узнать. Тем лучше!

— Может, тогда расскажешь, как тебе удалось провернуть трюк со мной? Откуда у тебя это зелье?

Теперь Снейп улыбался уже искренне и очень самодовольно.

— А из тебя вышла шикарная подопытная...

— Крыса?

Снейпа передёрнуло:

— Кролик. Крыса у нас уже есть, и это не ты.

— Да хоть кто. Как ты это сделал?

— Я ещё с прошлого года думал о том, как обмануть дементоров. Они же тут охраняли школу и всячески досаждали. Глупо, конечно... это зелье, в общем-то, никому и не нужно... просто мне было интересно, — Снейп казался слегка смущённым.

— Постой, ты оправдываешься?

— Разумеется, нет. Просто пытаюсь объяснить, зачем мне понадобилось изменять Напиток живой смерти.

— Просто из любопытства? — Барти уже устал удивляться.

— Да. У нас уже был случай, когда дементоры вышли из-под контроля и пытались самовольно поцеловать...

— Кого?

— Блэка. Кого ж ещё?! И Поттера с ним заодно. Всё обошлось... Да чего я тебе всё это рассказываю?! Я просто весь год работал над зельем, а протестировать его не получалось, а тут такой случай удачный.

— Со мной?

— Именно. Я не устоял, — Снейп злодейски потёр руки. — Посуди сам, где я ещё нашёл бы добровольца на такой сомнительный эксперимент? Конечно, я мог проверить это на себе, но всё как-то не было повода.

Барти почему-то показалось, что это была ещё одна страховка Снейпа. Очень предусмотрительный тип!

— Хорошо, а как ты меня оттуда вытащил?

— Это было несложно. Твоё тело забрали авроры, чтобы... как бы помягче сказать? Утилизировать.

— Чего?

— А ты думал, после казни кто-то ухаживает за лишёнными душ телами? Наивный!

— Ну, хорошо, а почему именно меня не утилизировали?

— А я тебя выкупил. Понимаешь, аврор — мой бывший ученик, и он ничуть не удивился, что мне понадобился материал для опытов. Вот за три галеона и уступил.

— М-да, совсем по дешёвке.

— Я тоже так решил. Могу себе позволить. Репутация — отличная штука, — Снейп снова развеселился.

На это Барти мог бы возразить, что раз Снейп его купил, то теперь должен о нём заботиться, но решил, что время для таких шуток пока не пришло. Поэтому он просто перевёл тему:

— А ты выяснил, почему авроры не остановили ритуал? И кто заколдовал Кубок?

Снейп мгновенно помрачнел:

— Да. У тебя были не те координаты, а Кубок заколдовал Бэгмен. Кстати, он сейчас в бегах.

Новости были хуже некуда. Барти прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать обиду, но Снейп не собирался проявлять чуткость, продолжив:

— Тёмный Лорд не хранит все свои секреты в одной корзине и никому не доверяет.

— И с лёгкостью избавляется от тех, кто своё отработал, — согласился Барти.

  
***

Дом в Тейне встретил Барти запахом пыли и совершенно не летним холодом. Казалось, что зелёные кроны деревьев за окном — это просто иллюзия, а на самом деле там царит бесконечная зима. 

— Камин бы затопить, — поёжился Снейп. — У тебя есть дрова?

— Разумеется, у меня есть дрова, — фыркнул Барти, — полные карманы дров. Последний раз я здесь был больше двадцати лет назад, и тогда меня такие мелочи не интересовали.

— Надо было взять твою Винки. Она хотя бы хозяйственная, — проворчал Снейп, с интересом оглядывая дом. 

— Она будет появляться, — отмахнулся Барти. — Кто-то же должен приносить мне еду?

— Ты мне казался гораздо самостоятельнее.

— Год в Хогвартсе окончательно меня развратил. Но давай перейдём к делу: хочется уже скорее закончить с Фиделиусом и провести вечер за парой бокалов Меррета.

— Ты ещё и латентный алкоголик.

— Снейп, новую жизнь принято как-то отмечать. И, кстати, я рассчитывал на твою компанию.

— Вот как? — Снейп выразительно изогнул бровь, но возражать не стал.

В подвале дома обнаружился небольшой винный погреб, так что про Меррет Барти не обманул, и вечер прошёл очень даже неплохо.

Жизнь в Тейне сначала сильно действовала Барти на нервы — у него никогда не было столько свободы, поэтому поначалу он просто не знал, что с ней делать. Спать, гулять, есть... а дальше что? Тогда он попросил Винки принести ему пару книг, потом ещё пару, а через месяц, перечитывая свои конспекты, Барти понял, что пишет учебник по Защите от Тёмных Искусств и почему-то за четвёртый курс. 

И всё же насладиться идиллией не получалось: Снейп, как и обещал, иногда появлялся, и новости, которые он приносил, становились всё тревожнее. В Министерстве не собирались признавать возрождение Тёмного Лорда и вместо того, чтобы принять хоть какие-то меры для противодействия, пытались уличить Поттера во лжи и одновременно взять под контроль Хогвартс. Снейп шипел и плевался, описывая генерального инспектора Министерства, а по совместительству профессора ЗоТИ. Барти мог только слушать, подливая Меррет и признавая правоту Снейпа.

Разумеется, добром это не закончилось. Сначала Тёмный Лорд организовал массовый побег из Азкабана, а потом и вовсе устроил драку прямо в Министерстве, в которой погиб последний из Блэков.

— Не то чтобы я его ненавидел, — Снейп мрачно смотрел на дно своего бокала, — но умер он нелепо. Свалиться в Арку Смерти от простого Оглушающего — это надо суметь.

— Регулус умер страшно, — прошептал Барти. — Но разве способ смерти меняет её суть?

— Нет, — согласился Снейп, — но и бессмертие при этом выглядит неприглядно.

И не поспоришь — Тёмный Лорд личным примером показал, как оно бывает, и Барти мог только радоваться, что вовремя вышел из игры, чего не скажешь о Снейпе. Вот уж кто увяз во всей этой истории.

— Мы с тобой знаем, где спрятано его бессмертие, и, в принципе, нам не нужно разрешение Дамблдора, чтобы с ним покончить.

Барти не сильно понимал, почему медлит Дамблдор. Ведь было бы так просто уничтожить хоркрукс, после чего добраться и до самого Лорда. Впрочем, совсем скоро всё разъяснилось. 

Снейп появился у Барти уже под утро и заговорил только после того, как выпил два бокала виски, бутылку которого принёс с собой.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул он, снова прикладываясь к бокалу, после чего завернул такое ругательство, что не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что дело приняло самый печальный оборот.

— Давай по порядку.

— По порядку? Пожалуйста! Медальон — не единственный хоркрукс, а Дамблдор получил проклятье, которое его убьёт в течение года, но мы не станем этого дожидаться, — Снейп жадно отхлебнул уже прямо из бутылки, — потому что убью его я.

— Что за бред?!

— Бред?! — Снейп встал и обошёл комнату. — Ты не дослушал. 

Барти следил взглядом за кружащим по комнате Снейпом и не мог представить, что бывают новости хуже, а сердце уже сжималось от отвратительных предчувствий. Наконец Снейп остановился и глухо пробормотал:

— Последний хоркрукс — Поттер.

— Что?.. — Барти показалось, что кресло под ним закачалось.

— Именно. «И пока жив один, будет жить другой», — процитировал он на память.

— Пиздец, — согласился Барти. — И его тоже ты должен убить?

— Кого? — Снейп ошарашенно уставился на Барти.

— Поттера тоже ты...

— Нет, его должен будет убить Лорд.

Снейп спрятал лицо в ладонях и заговорил. Сначала захлёбываясь словами, а потом почти спокойно, и от его безучастного тона Барти становилось ещё страшнее. Снейп обличал себя как самого страшного врага, не забывая о долге и обязательствах. Он пытался понять, когда затянул петлю на собственной шее, но у него ничего не получалось, потому что он был уверен, что заслуживает всего этого... идиот! Барти превратил его кресло в небольшой диван и, усевшись рядом, взял за руку, утешая и обещая, что всё будет хорошо. Знать бы ещё как! 

Смерть Дамблдора почти год висела над Снейпом подобно лезвию гильотины, верёвка которой почти истлела. Можно было сколько угодно говорить о праве на смерть и милосердии, только вот убийство всё равно оставалось убийством.

— Знаешь, Крауч, те три галеона были самым лучшим вложением в моей жизни...

Снейп уже выпил достаточно, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу воротника, что означало крайнюю степень расслабленности и, наверное, доверия. Барти не перебивал, с интересом выслушивая его почти откровения.

— Не представляешь, как я хочу всех их послать, — Снейп пьяно усмехнулся и, качнув бокалом, пролил вино себе на колени. — Пф-ф, какая незадача... и, наверное, я мог бы, только ведь тогда ничего не кончится... вообще ничего... я бы скрылся... скорее всего, скрылся бы, и хрен бы меня кто нашёл... но теперь уже поздно... я это сделаю, а Лорд в благодарность назначит меня на его место. Неплохая карьера, правда?

— Отличная, — согласился Барти.

— Именно. И если бы тебя не было, тебя бы стоило придумать!

— Зачем? — Барти не мог понять вывертов логики Снейпа.

— Я бы свихнулся без тебя... наверное... поэтому я и радуюсь, как идиот, что ты мой...

Такого поворота Барти не ожидал. 

— В смысле?

— Я же говорю, три галеона. Я ж тебя купил по дешёвке, помнишь?

— А-а, это сильно меняет дело, — Барти довольно усмехнулся. — Конечно, мне далеко до домовика, но в целом...

— Именно в целом, Крауч! В этом суть.

Наутро, протрезвев, они не стали возвращаться к этому разговору, но ведь не обязательно озвучивать все свои мысли? А Снейп явно об этом думал — думал о Барти, да ещё в таком интересном контексте. Вот только понимал ли он, насколько провокационно это прозвучало?

Время шло. Визиты Снейпа становились всё короче, а сам он растерял последние крохи спокойствия. Иногда он засыпал, замолкая на полуслове. Тогда Барти устраивал его в кресле, закутывая пледом, и продолжал напиваться, обдумывая последние новости. Дамблдор сделал ставку на Поттера, что могло бы показаться абсурдным, но Барти прекрасно знал, что Дамблдор ничего не делает просто так, ведь даже свою смерть он успел срежиссировать, чёрт бы его побрал!

Барти казалось, что Снейпу будет нелегко пережить это плановое убийство, поэтому ничуть не удивился, когда тот замкнулся в себе, став неразговорчивым и раздражительным. Но продолжал приходить. А тем временем Тёмный Лорд захватил Министерство и взялся перекраивать общество, исходя из чистоты крови и личной преданности. И это не могло привести ни к чему хорошему. Стоило ли удивляться, что имя Поттера стало символом сопротивления?

Как и предсказывал Дамблдор, Снейп занял место директора. Отвратительная идея! В Хогвартсе за ним присматривала Винки, и с её слов Барти знал, что там происходит. Сам Снейп ни о чём не рассказывал, просто напиваясь до беспамятства во время нечастых визитов. Только после Рождества его вдруг прорвало.

— Знаешь, Барти, — Снейп с трудом выговаривал слова. — Есть во всём этом какая-то справедливость... ну, или искупление, смотря как смотреть... я заслужил всё это, когда однажды подставил руку вот под это клеймо!

Он так торопился закатать рукав, что оборвал пуговицы с манжеты, после чего с ненавистью уставился на Тёмную метку.

— Как можно мечтать о свободе, позволяя себя клеймить? Как раба, как скот.

Барти мог рассказать о глупости, об амбициях, о желании стать особенным, и не важно, для кого. Поэтому он продемонстрировал Снейпу свидетельство собственного идиотизма:

— Эта картинка может ничего не значить, в конце концов.

— Хорошо, что этого конца ждать осталось недолго.

— У тебя просто плохое настроение.

— Наверное, — Снейп дёрнул плечом. — Ничего нового за тридцать восемь лет.

Что-то в его словах показалось странным, и Барти решил уточнить:

— У тебя день рождения?

— Ну, да... похоже, да? — оскалился улыбкой Снейп. — Надеюсь, последний.

— Зачем ты так? — слышать это было больно.

— Ты думаешь, мне простят убийство? Если, конечно, они победят, — Снейп мрачно заглянул в опустевшую бутылку и вздохнул. — А если нет, то смысла в моей жизни не будет и подавно... сейчас я вроде бы ещё должен кое-что сделать. Последнее дело.

— Северус, а может, ты тоже... как я?

Снейп в ответ лишь покачал головой:

— Я буду уходить последним, и мой уход просто некому будет прикрыть. Не бери в голову... так надо...

Барти узнал всё, что хотел, и оценил прелесть своего нынешнего положения. На него никто не рассчитывал, от него никто ничего не ждал, а значит, у него полностью развязаны руки. Поручить Винки следить за Снейпом было самым простым, гораздо сложнее оказалось ждать, когда вроде бы ничего не происходило. Барти знал, что Снейп передал Поттеру меч Гриффиндора. А потом Поттера с друзьями захватили егеря и доставили в поместье Малфоев. Всё могло закончиться уже там, но всё-таки мальчишка был удачлив и не просто бежал из-под стражи, но и прихватил с собой других пленников. А ещё каким-то таинственным образом убил Петтигрю — впрочем, эта смерть была слишком загадочна даже для Поттера. 

Ощущение надвигающегося финала становилось всё острее, и Барти почти перестал спать. Почему-то он был уверен, что всё начнётся ночью — наверное, потому что Тёмный Лорд любил мрачные декорации. Барти сидел на подоконнике, разглядывая звёзды, но появление Винки не пропустил.

— Что? — выдохнул он.

— Хогвартс осаждён. Мистер Снейп бежал из замка, — Винки часто кивала. — У него была дуэль с миссис Макгонагалл. Он отступил.

— Где он сейчас?

— Винки не знает. Любимый хозяин сказал доложить, когда...

— Понятно! — оборвал объяснения Барти.

На этот случай у него всё было готово — мантия-невидимка, запас целебных зелий, порт-ключ домой. Сборы заняли меньше минуты.

— Перемести меня в Запретный лес, поближе к замку. Можешь?

— Винки может.

Барти закутался в мантию-невидимку и отправился «прикрывать уход». Отыскать Снейпа в этом бардаке было бы непросто, если не подготовиться заранее. А Барти готовился. Чары на подаренном Снейпу медальоне были такими простыми, что обнаружить их было почти невозможно, в отличие от владельца. 

Хогвартс и в самом деле был осаждён. Барти никогда прежде не видел защитного купола над старинным замком, отражающего все проклятья. Пожирателей смерти было гораздо больше, чем запомнилось Барти по старым временам, и то, что они методично крушили защиту школы, казалось нелепым фарсом. Неужели даже этот приказ не убедил их, что Повелитель не в себе?! Хотя, с другой стороны, никто из них не ожидал сопротивления.

Снейп мрачно наблюдал за творящейся вакханалией, даже не доставая палочки, но Барти был уверен, что он держит её наготове. Скорее всего, в рукаве. Барти выбрал место, чтобы его ненароком не зацепило шальным заклятьем, и приготовился ждать. По его подсчётам прошло не больше получаса, когда к Снейпу вдруг подошёл Малфой и сказал что-то такое, отчего тот мгновенно преобразился, и от показного безразличия не осталось и следа. Снейп быстро куда-то пошёл, никак не реагируя на пожелание удачи. Это мог быть только вызов Лорда.

Барти метнулся следом, перестав скрываться, чтобы не упустить Снейпа, и перевёл дыхание, только когда тот взялся за ручку двери Воющей Хижины. Наверняка Лорд позвал его, чтобы узнать последние новости из Хогвартса. Барти решил устроиться у окна, чтобы ничего не пропустить, и оказался совершенно не готов получить в спину Оглушающее. Которое явно предназначалось кому-то другому.

Очнулся он от громыхающего над Запретным Лесом голоса Тёмного Лорда.

— Вы храбро сражались, — говорил этот голос. — Лорд Волдеморт умеет ценить мужество. Однако вы понесли тяжелые потери. Если вы будете и дальше сопротивляться мне, вы все погибнете один за другим. Я этого не хочу. Каждая пролитая капля волшебной крови — утрата и расточительство. Лорд Волдеморт милостив. Я приказываю своим войскам немедленно отступить. Я даю вам час. Достойно проститесь с вашими мертвецами. Окажите помощь вашим раненым...

Пока Волдеморт призывал Поттера сдаться, обещая всяческие беды его друзьям, Барти поднялся сначала на четвереньки, потом подполз к стене хижины и встал, держась за стену. Таким идиотом он себя давно не чувствовал. Расчувствовался, понимаешь... потерял голову... как есть идиот! Голова кружилась, и мысли немного путались, но Барти не собирался сдаваться. Он нащупал в кармане флакон с Укрепляющим бальзамом и быстро глотнул, приходя в чувство. Хижину он решил проверить на всякий случай и сначала даже не заметил ничего странного. Зато когда глаза привыкли к темноте...

— Снейп! Снейп!.. Северус...

Снейп лежал на полу в луже липкой крови и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Его горло зияло огромной раной, из которой толчками выходила кровь. Стоп! Это означало, что сердце ещё бьётся, а значит, он жив. Жив!

— Винки!

Барти почти охрип, пока появилась домовуха, которая сразу принялась помогать ему колдовать над раной. Её магия сильно отличалась от человеческой, но была не менее действенной. Наверное.

— Вам надо уходить, — домовуха кусала губы. — Ещё ничего не кончилось.

— Да! Помоги мне.

Барти наколдовал повязку и только после этого поднял Снейпа на руки, стараясь не причинять ему лишней боли, хотя, наверное, он сейчас ничего не чувствовал.

— Винки поможет. Что Винки должна сделать?

— Достань из кармана порт-ключ... так, хорошо, давай его мне. Сожги эту развалюху к чертям! Дождись, чем закончится битва, и приходи сама знаешь куда. Твой дом теперь там.

Домовуха кивала, не скрывая слёз, но Барти сейчас было не до утешений. Он прижал к себе Снейпа покрепче и активировал порт-ключ. Всё! Их битва закончилась.

Снейп не приходил в сознание несколько дней. За это время Барти успел очистить его кровь от яда змеи и влить столько зелий, сколько влезло. Диагностирующие чары показывали, что выздоровление идёт полным ходом, но Снейп и не думал приходить в себя. Немного успокоила Винки, важно сообщив, что «мистеру Снейпу просто нужен отдых и покой». Может, действительно он просто отсыпался?

От Винки Барти уже знал о победе Поттера и о бесславной смерти Тёмного Лорда. Теперь ему не терпелось обсудить это со Снейпом, а тот всё никак не спешил открыть глаза. А ведь Барти приготовил на этот случай чудесный бульон, сдобренный порцией Умиротворяющего бальзама.

Снейп, конечно же, очнулся ночью, когда Барти ждал этого меньше всего и, подскакивая из кресла, пролил этот дурацкий бульон на себя.

— Барти?.. Ты?! — прошипел он.

— А кого ты ждал увидеть за три галеона?

Барти очистил себя чарами и уселся на кровать к Снейпу, начиная считать его пульс.

— Но...

— Молчи уже, твоё горло мы с Винки, конечно, исцелили, но мало ли как оно там.

— Болит, — шёпотом пожаловался Снейп.

— Ещё бы! Это тебя змея? — Снейпа передёрнуло, и Барти решил прекратить светские разговоры. — И кто из нас идиот, Снейп?

Барти рассказывал, что думает о Снейпе и о его геройствах, незаметно для себя переходя к битве за Хогвартс и победе Поттера. Потом возвращался к ранам и дурацкому бульону, а Снейп в ответ только улыбался. Немного устало, слегка смущённо, но очень искренне. В принципе, за такую улыбку было не жалко ещё неделю потомиться в ожидании. Хотя лучше бы не.

— Но самое главное, тебя теперь все считают мёртвым, — вспомнил Барти. — Так что если захочешь, то можешь не возвращаться.

— А где я буду жить? — тихо поинтересовался Снейп.

— Для одного этот дом слишком велик, — уклончиво начал Барти, но вовремя одумался. — Ты будешь жить здесь. Придумаешь себе какое-нибудь дело — и вперёд!

— А ты?

— И я тоже. Неужели мы с тобой не найдём, чем себя занять?

— Но у меня же ничего нет... совсем.

— Ничего. Главное, что ты один раз отлично вложился, — Барти деловито поправил подушку Снейпа. 

— Ты стоишь дороже, — пробормотал он.

— Не буду спорить, тем более, мне кажется, что у тебя температура, — Барти осторожно провёл ладонью по щеке Снейпа, а потом коснулся его лба губами. — Точно температура... тебе нужен отдых... и бульон... и...

— Обязательно! — Снейп погладил его по голове и с неожиданной силой прижал к себе. — Теперь всё будет хорошо.

И в этом Барти точно не сомневался, потому что знал — так всё и будет. Потому что уже всё было хорошо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Давай найдём новую звезду](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769740) by [fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020)




End file.
